Las profecías de los centauros
by Rochio
Summary: La historia continúa. La magia no termina. Tercera parte de esta "saga". Secuela de "Un nuevo comienzo" y "Cambiando el mundo". La esencia de los libros pero con humor. Mucho.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

><p>La tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro y el torso desnudo de la singular criatura, inmóvil sobre la irregular superficie rocosa del acantilado. Su porte era imponente, en parte debido a los intrincados diseños trazados sobre la piel de su pecho y sus hombros, pero sobre todo debido al corpulento cuerpo de caballo que se extendía de sus caderas hacia abajo.<p>

Su pelaje gris claro combinaba con el cabello color plata que le caía hasta los omóplatos. Dos sencillas trenzas evitaban que éste le obstruyera la visión al ser sacudido por el viento que corría. A pesar del color de su cabellera, no obstante, cada fragmento de su fornida complexión denotaba energía y vitalidad.

Las olas del mar chocaban sin cesar contra las rocas del pie del acantilado, y emitían un apacible sonido que, sin embargo, no logró aliviar la atormentada mente del centauro, sino más bien recordarle lo que se perdería. Las facciones de su rostro, que usualmente reflejaban fuerza y sabiduría, ahora estaban crispadas en un gesto de angustia y resignación.

Las estrellas, planetas y demás cuerpos celestes que atravesaban el firmamento seguían brindándole las mismas respuestas que hacía años atrás. Necio había sido él por haber siquiera considerado torcer el inevitable curso de los acontecimientos. Propio de los humanos, pero indigno de los de su especie y, sobre todo, de su estirpe entre ellos.

El brillo rojizo de Marte, que se venía intensificando desde hacía algunos años, parecía querer rememorarle los errores que había cometido en su pasado. Su arrogancia, su obstinación, su inmadurez. Había jugado con el destino, y el momento de pagar por ello estaba cada vez más cerca.

Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se cerraron, el lamento palpable en cada facción de su rostro. Si tan sólo su vida se extinguiera… pero no. Su castigo sería no sólo el fin de su existencia, sino también la culpa y el remordimiento de saber cómo había sellado el destino de incontables inocentes a la guerra y a la ruina.

Tragó saliva dificultosamente y volvió a levantar la vista al cielo.

Marte seguía brillando.


	2. El primer encuentro

**Capítulo 1: El primer encuentro**

* * *

><p>Albus abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su visión, pero los rayos del sol del mediodía lo encandilaron. Levantó un brazo para taparse, pero una figura se agachó a su lado, efectivamente haciéndole sombra y permitiéndole ver.<p>

La figura en cuestión estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

- No sabía que querías una cicatriz como la de papá, Al, pero la próxima te pego más fuerte.

Recostado sobre el césped, Albus le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano a su hermano, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar sonreír. Como tantas veces durante el verano, los hermanos estaban jugando al Quidditch en la parte trasera de la casa de sus tíos. No era lo mismo que el claro que tenían cerca de su casa, pero era aceptable.

James estiró el brazo y lo ayudó a incorporarse. De pie, Albus se sacudió la espalda de pasto como pudo y luego tomó su escoba, la cual había caído a su lado. Habían estado volando a no mucha altura, mientras James practicaba algunos lanzamientos. En un momento en que la mente de Albus se había perdido en las implicancias de estar comprometido, acontecimiento que se daba recurrentemente, James le había lanzado una _quaffle_ –bastante raída por el uso- creyendo que su hermano la atraparía. No obstante, no lo hizo, y el impacto en su frente le hizo perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Están bien?

Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada hacia el hombre que se les había dirigido, gritando desde su posición a varios metros de distancia. Desde los incidentes a comienzo del verano, sólo les habían permitido volar bajo la supervisión de alguno de los adultos. En este caso, era Ron el que estaba en el exterior con ellos, y se había refugiado del agobiante calor a la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín.

Tanto Albus como James respondieron afirmativamente, y el pelirrojo Auror volvió a su posición relajada contra el tronco. Ellos podían calcinarse lo que quisieran, pero él no tenía la mínima intención de seguir sus pasos. Tal vez más tarde, si no tenían ninguna reunión, se les uniría.

- Bueno, ¿vas a contarme de una vez por qué estás tan distraído, o finalmente admites la superioridad de tu hermano mayor?

- En lo único en que me ganas es en edad, James, que te quede claro. –repuso Albus, mientras se dirigía a un pequeño arbusto debajo del cual habían colocado dos botellas con agua fría.

"Deliciosa agua fría", opinó Albus, mientras refrescaba su interior.

James soltó una pequeña risa, mientras recogía la suya. Dio un sorbo y luego se acercó a su hermano. Colocó una mano sobre su verde cabeza y Albus levantó la mirada confundido para ver que quería

- No es en lo único que te gano, _pequeño_.

Albus le dirigió a su hermano una mirada más que molesta. James había crecido varios centímetros durante los últimos meses y la diferencia de altura entre ellos se había incrementado, cosa que en el fondo irritaba a Albus, y, sólo por ello, adoraba James.

- Dame un par de años y verás. –replicó el menor.

- ¿Qué dices, Al? –gritó James, mucho más alto que lo necesario dado que estaban uno al lado del otro. – ¡No te escucho desde aquí arriba!

James soltó un pequeño grito ahogado de dolor al recibir un golpe en la pierna, pero aún así, sonrió luego al ver que había conseguido hacer enfadar a su hermano. Por su parte, Albus también estaba satisfecho al ver que James recibía su merecido. Finalmente, el chico dejó de tomarse la pierna, y el menor de los dos supuso que le había dejado de doler.

- ¿Seguimos? –sugirió.

James se enderezó.

- Muy listo, Al, pero no. No me contestaste.

- De acuerdo, James, eres mejor que yo en Quidditch. –repuso Al, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Contento?

James le dirigió una mirada que hablaba por sí sola.

- No, no te creo. –replicó. - Dime qué te pasa.

La expresión del rostro de Albus sólo se podía catalogar como malicia.

- ¿Entonces piensas que no eres mejor que yo?

- Yo… no…. –balbuceó. Albus sonrió.- ¡No des vuelta lo que digo, Al! Odio cuando haces eso.

El de pelo verde rió, aunque a James no le hizo gracia en absoluto.

- ¿Listo? –intentó callarlo. Albus asintió, pero aún se podía ver la diversión en las comisuras de sus labios. – ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa?

Albus movió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, incómodo. Hasta ese momento no había hablado con nadie del compromiso, incluso con su prima Rose, quien le había estado haciendo preguntas desde el momento en qué había vuelto. Le había dicho que Ogden no se había comprometido con Flint, lo cual era verdad, y que el contrato se había anulado, lo cual era mentira. Pero es que realmente no sabía cómo encarar la situación. De más estaba decir que no había esperado en absoluto estar metido en algo así.

Pero eso no era lo más importante.

Lo importante era que no sabía como demonios salirse del problema.

- ¿Al?

Albus volvió a posar la mirada en su hermano, aunque no había caído en la cuenta de que la había desviado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía dos opciones: o le contaba, o no le contaba. Lo segundo sonaba tentador, pero James podía ser insistente y molesto a niveles que Rose nunca llegaría, y, además… bueno, era _James_. ¿Quién mejor que él para salirse de problemas? Lo venía haciendo desde que tenía uso de razón. Tal vez podría ayudarlo.

- De acuerdo, te lo voy a contar. Pero no le puedes decir a nadie, ¿está bien? –le advirtió, en tono confidencial.

James lo miró preocupado.

- Sí, no voy a decir nada. ¿Es algo grave? ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, sí. Estoy bien. –contestó Albus rápidamente, al ver que James había entendido que estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo. Luego se lo pensó mejor. – En realidad no. Pero no es algo… físico. Es más… -pensó la palabra indicada. - … personal. Sí. Algo más personal.

- Algo "personal" que no quieres que le diga a nadie. –resumió James.

Albus asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo, y se limpió un poco el sudor de la frente para ganar algo de tiempo. El calor era sofocante. James, por su parte, había vuelto a tomar agua de su botella.

Finalmente, Albus tomó aire y se decidió a decir en voz alta la cuestión que le estaba carcomiendo el sueño.

- Estoy comprometido, James.

Lo siguiente que supo Albus fue que había sido cubierto de agua. Su hermano había expulsado todo el líquido que estaba tomando por la sorpresa que le provocó la confesión.

- Ugh. Merlín, esto es desagradable. –murmuró Albus mientras se limpiaba la cara con una mueca de asco.

- Lo siento, Al. –se disculpó James, aunque estaba sonriendo. Albus lo miró molesto. - ¡No me mires así! ¡Fue tu culpa! –su hermano menor no contestó, de modo que volvió a intentar refrescar su garganta luego del intento fallido de hacía un momento. Cuando tragó volvió hablar. – De acuerdo, eso fue divertido. Ahora, en serio, ¿qué querías decirme?

- James, estoy hablando en serio. Estoy comprometido. No es un chiste. –insistió Albus.

- Al, no puedes estar comprometido. –lo contradijo su hermano. – Tienes… ¿cuántos años? –preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Trece.- contestó Albus, algo indignado de que James no supiera su edad.

James sonrió.

- Ya lo sabía. Pero tenía ganas de molestarte. –el menor se cruzó de brazos, efectivamente algo irritado. – En serio, Al, trece años. A nuestra edad…. no tiene sentido, ¿entiendes?

- James, firmé un contrato de compromiso. –intentó hacerle entender Albus, descruzándose de brazos. Se exprimió las ideas para probarle de alguna forma que era verdad. - Había un oficial del Ministerio. Dijo que el contrato había sido validado o algo así. Nos felicitó, dijo que todo estaba en orden. Es en serio, James.

Pasaron unos segundos en que James le devolvió la mirada en silencio, procesando lo que estaba diciendo su hermano.

- Estás hablando en serio. Realmente estás comprometido. –musitó. Se quedó sin hablar por unos instantes, estupefacto. – No puedo creerlo… ¿cómo? ¿Con quién? –Albus estaba por contestar pero se vio interrumpido. - Un momento. –inesperadamente James estaba sonriendo. Lo señaló con la botella como si acabara de descubrir algo en él. - ¿Alguna vez has incluso _besado_ a una chica?

Albus no contestó, pero el rubor de sus mejillas, visible a pesar de su acalorado rostro, fue respuesta suficiente. James estalló en carcajadas, y tuvo que dejar la escoba y la botella en el piso para que no se le cayeran. Albus estaba totalmente mortificado.

- ¡Deja de reírte, James! –intentó, pero su hermano mayor no le prestó atención en absoluto.

- ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Nunca nadie te explicó que antes de comprometerte por lo menos tienes que _besar_ a la otra persona?

- Yo…

- Digo, ¿ni se te ocurrió? –siguió James, entre risas. - ¿O andas por la vida proponiendo casamiento y finalmente alguien te dijo que sí?

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. –le espetó Albus, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa, enfadado por la actitud de su hermano.

No había dado ni dos pasos que James se le había adelantado hasta quedar delante de él, efectivamente interrumpiendo su paso. Le colocó una mano en cada hombro, y lo miró con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir. De vez en cuando le temblaban las comisuras de sus labios, pero se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

- Escucha, Al. Realmente quiero saber qué te pasa. Lo de recién… tienes que admitir que es divertido. – Albus le devolvió la mirada enojado y dejó claro que a él no le hacía ninguna gracia. – Bueno, tal vez no en tu lugar... –agregó, soltándole los hombros y finalmente dejando de sonreír. Dio un breve suspiro y terminó de serenarse. – De acuerdo, lo siento. No me tendría que haber reído.

El enfado se fue evaporando del rostro de Albus y en su lugar apareció una expresión de asombro algo fingida.

- No puedo creerlo, James. ¡Aprendiste a pedir disculpas después de todo! Te costó, pero después de un par de años lo lograste. –para cuando finalizó la frase, el enojo se le había pasado. Después de todo, ya le habían pedido disculpas. Y, viniendo de James, era más que aceptable.

- Al, _pequeño_, no me hables así. Debes respetar a tus mayores. –replicó James, sonriente.

Esta vez, Albus no cayó en la provocación, y decidió cambiar de tema, decidiendo que de algún modo habían llegado a un empate. Además, no tocarían nunca el tema que realmente importaba si seguían molestándose mutuamente.

- Escucha, James, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Para planear la boda?

- ¡Para _anularla_! –corrigió Albus. - ¿Acaso crees que me gusta la idea?

James se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, Al, te gusta tener el pelo verde. No eres lo que se dice "normal". – el otro sonrió levemente a su pesar. El punto era válido. – Un momento, ¿quién es la chica?

Albus se rascó la nuca en un gesto de incomodidad.

- Eh…Ogden. –contestó, sucintamente.

Los ojos de James no podrían haberse abierto más.

- _¿Ogden?_ ¿_Alyssa_ Ogden? ¿Lo dices en serio? – Albus asintió. James se volvió a quedar en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que volvió a sonreír. - ¿Estás seguro de que te quieres salir del compromiso? Ogden está bastante… -la expresión de su cara era bastante elocuente.

_-_ No importa. –lo interrumpió el menor, deduciendo correctamente que James estaba haciendo referencia a la apariencia de la chica. – No quiero estar comprometido, es ridículo. Con Ogden o con quien sea.

James asintió, pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo, escuchó que los estaban llamando. Era Ron, y, al parecer, había llegado el momento de almorzar.

- Que suerte, creo que ya se me estaba friendo el cerebro. –comentó el mayor, mientras recogía su escoba.

- No mientas, James, no tienes.

El aludido no contestó, y, en cambio, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros a su hermano menor.

- Escucha, Al, más tarde me cuentas cómo demonios te metiste en esto. Tiene que haber una forma de salirse. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- Cuatro años, hasta que seamos mayores de edad. –contestó Albus, recordando lo que había dicho el oficial del Ministerio en la interminable lectura del contrato.

- Bueno, es bastante. –señaló James, optimista. – Y si no encontramos nada para hacer, es suficiente para planear la madre de todas las despedidas de solteros.

- ¿Y tú que sabes de despedidas de solteros? –cuestionó el menor, escéptico. Lejos habían quedado los tiempos en que adoraba a James incondicionalmente.

- Tanto, pequeño, _tanto_. –contestó inmediatamente James en un tono de superioridad.

- Estás mintiendo. –lo acusó el menor, sonriente.

James soltó una carcajada.

- Es verdad, estoy mintiendo. –admitió. – En este momento no sé demasiado sobre despedidas de solteros, pero te prometo una cosa: si no le encontramos una solución a lo del compromiso, me voy a pasar los próximos años investigando.

Mientras ambos reían, Albus pensó que, a pesar de que a veces era algo molesto -_increíblemente_ molesto-, realmente tenía el mejor hermano del mundo.

**º º º**

_Liss,_

_¿Por qué no estás respondiendo a mis lechuzas? ¿Te encuentras bien?  
>Según mis padres, todo salió bien con el compromiso – "bien" por<br>decirlo de alguna forma-. Aunque después de todo, es lo que les llegó  
>por rumores.<em>

_¿Qué sucedió? ¡Respóndeme!_

_Estoy a punto de morirme de aburrimiento. Es serio.  
>Aparentemente, si salgo de la mansión puede que mestizos envidiosos<br>de mi ascendencia quieran hacerme daño. A este ritmo, pienso  
>ahorrarles el trabajo y suicidarme yo mismo si no hablo con otra<br>persona que no sean mis padres o un elfo doméstico._

_En peligro de muerte,_

_Tu olvidado amigo Scorpius._

La joven a la cual la carta estaba dirigida volvió a enrollar el pergamino y lo dejó sobre el cobertor de una de las camas de la diminuta habitación, junto a otros dos pergaminos. A diferencia de la que había ocupado los primeros días del verano en el Caldero Chorreante, su nuevo "hogar" estaba en un estado mucho peor. A pesar de que el lugar estaba limpio, la pintura de las paredes estaba descascarada y los agujeros de las sábanas daban aspecto de decadencia.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño continuo, dispuesta a refrescarse la cara del agobiante calor del verano. Si bien en el fondo sabía que no era así, parecía que la habitación estuviera encantada para multiplicar la temperatura y dejarla a un nivel casi insoportable.

Dejó las manos debajo el chorro de agua y sintió la agradable sensación del agua fresca correr entre sus manos. Se echó un poco sobre el rostro y el contraste de temperatura fue prácticamente una bendición.

Inmediatamente después, se secó el rostro con una toalla raída, y se tomó unos momentos para estudiar el reflejo del espejo. No sabía de quien era la imagen, pero definitivamente no era la de Alyssa Ogden.

Alyssa Ogden era una joven de apariencia elegante, con una cascada de pelo negro brillante y un porte que denotaba seguridad, confianza. La imagen que devolvía el espejo era la de una chica con aspecto algo desaliñado y el rostro ruborizado, lejos de la temperatura regulada de las salas de estar a las que estaba habituada. El pelo que caía más allá de sus hombros no era liso y sedoso, sino que estaba ondulado, opaco, y algo enmarañado, resistiéndose a los intentos de ser peinado.

Lo único que podía decirse que rememoraba a la verdadera Alyssa Ogden eran sus ojos claros, si es que no fuera por la mirada de ansiedad e inquietud que solía emplear ahora, diametralmente opuesta a los aires de superioridad y autosuficiencia del pasado.

No, aquella no era Alyssa Ogden. Simplemente compartían el nombre.

- Tienes un aspecto horrible, ¿sabes?

Alyssa le dirigió una mirada molesta al espejo que tenía enfrente, y, acto seguido, tomó la toalla y la colocó de tal forma que cubrió totalmente al objeto.

Maldito espejo. Lo único que le faltaba.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sácame esto de inmediato! ¡Ven aquí te digo! ¡Mocosa!

El portazo que le dio a la puerta del baño no hizo más que lograr que el espejo redoblara sus gritos para ser descubierto. Sin embargo, los gritos se escuchaban amortiguados y luego de unos momentos, desparecieron, con lo que la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio.

Alyssa volvió a sentarse en la cama, y tomó los dos pergaminos restantes. Uno ya estaba desenrollado y llevaba el sello oficial de Hogwarts. Lo leía de vez en cuando con la esperanza de que la lista de libros a comprar se hiciera más chica, pero no había caso.

¿Quién la había mandado a anotarse en Adivinación? Todavía no había ido a averiguar, pero estaba casi segura de que los libros serían muy costosos. A pesar de que todavía tenían algo de dinero, entre hospedaje y comida estaban gastando galeones lenta pero continuamente.

Sin comprar absolutamente ningún libro, podrían sobrevivir sin inconvenientes hasta el final del verano. Pero no tenía opción: tendría que comprarlos. Necesitaba encontrar con urgencia una fuente de ingresos. No podía ir a pedirle dinero prestado a Scorpius. Puede que la hayan desheredado pero aún conservaba algo de orgullo propio. Y pedir dinero prestado era indigno. Lo había escuchado suficientes veces en su vida como para agregar otro motivo de vergüenza ante la sociedad.

¿Y qué ocurriría con Dipsy? ¿La aceptarían en Hogwarts? ¿Lo querría ella? Por lo que estaba viendo, le estaba tomando el gusto a servir sólo a quien apreciaba y no tener que obedecer órdenes ciegamente. ¿Era capaz de hacerle eso?

Alyssa tomó el pergamino que estaba sin desenrollar para evitar sumirse aún más en sus pensamientos, y acto seguido, prosiguió a leerlo.

_Preciosa,_

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Anoche pasamos con el Autobús  
>por el Caldero Chorreante y nos dijeron que se habían ido<br>hace varios días. ¿Está todo bien?_

_Estuve buscando alguna forma de ayudarte, pero todavía no  
>se me ocurre nada.<em>

En esta parte se había agregado una frase que estaba claramente escrita por otra persona, dada la diferencia en la caligrafía.

_En realidad, encontró varias formas. Pero ninguna decente para  
>alguien como tú. (Jack)<em>

_Intenté borrar eso pero le puso un encantamiento de presencia  
>permanente. Prometo que no es verdad.<em>

_Hablando en serio, Alyssa: estoy preocupado por ti. Espero  
>que respondas esto lo antes posible.<em>

_Cuídate,_

_Mark._

Reconoció la letra de Jack a continuación:

_Yo también me preocupo. Nada más que no lloro por las noches  
>por ti como Mark, gritando que sufre por un amor prohibido.<em>

Debajo el pergamino estaba arrugado, como si hubieran forcejeado con él, y tenía escritas dos frases más.

_Lo de arriba es mentira. ¿Contento, Mark?_

_Sí, gracias._

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante el contenido de la inesperada pero no por eso menos bienvenida carta.

Tomó un tintero y una pluma de su baúl y se dispuso a responder las lechuzas. A Mark y Jack les aseguró que tanto ella como Dipsy se encontraban bien, y que lo único negativo era que tenía que soportar a un espejo con mal carácter. Decidió dejar a un lado sus problemas financieros, porque tampoco era su forma de ser estar quejándose todo el tiempo.

Vaciló un momento con la respuesta a Scorpius. Era su amigo, merecía saber la verdad, y no cualquier rumor falso que sus padres hubieran hecho correr para ocultar los acontecimientos que realmente ocurrieron. Y si no había respondido antes, era porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. En cierto modo, también tenía algo de miedo: ¿se enfadaría Scorpius porque gracias a ella su mejor amigo había terminado metido en un compromiso que no había buscado?

Si bien en el momento de enojo y frustración había culpado al chico de pelo verde por meterse en sus asuntos, y por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, todo lo que había sucedido le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Potter podría haber sido un idiota, pero había sido un idiota bienintencionado. Y no se merecía estar atado de por vida con alguien a quien no quería.

Ella tampoco se lo merecía, pero en última instancia era su problema. Potter tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado con ella, y no al revés.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo que le causaba inquietud. La duda que la carcomía era la reacción de Scorpius.

No obstante, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ello, de modo que simplemente se decantó por contestarle brevemente que se encontraba bien, pero que tenía que contarle las cosas en persona. Y agregó que tendría que ser en su casa, si es que no lo dejaban salir, porque en la de ella no tendrían en absoluto privacidad.

Prefirió no incluir en la carta que en su casa no tendrían privacidad porque no pasarían como mucho de las puertas de la calle.

Apenas había terminado de sellarlas, sintió como alguien se aparecía detrás de ella. Ni siquiera se sobresaltó, dado que se había acostumbrado al sonido dada la cantidad de veces que lo había escuchado en los últimos tiempos.

- Hola, Dipsy. –saludó, incluso antes de girarse hacia la recién llegada.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Alyssa. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

La aludida decidió no hacer ninguna alusión al tono formal que empleaba Dipsy. Lo había intentado, pero la elfina se negaba terminantemente a dirigirse a ella de otra forma, de modo que finalmente había desistido.

- Bien, de hecho finalmente hice callar a ese maldito espejo.

- ¿Lo rompió? –chilló Dipsy.

- No, no soy tan cruel. –respondió Alyssa. - Nada más lo tapé con una toalla. Aunque puede que cambie de opinión en unos días, no prometo nada. La porquería esa es insoportable.

- ¿Estás hablando de mí, arpía sin corazón? –se escuchó que gritaban.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? –comentó Alyssa, señalando con un gesto de su mano hacia el baño.

Dipsy sonrió tímidamente. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y, en cambio, le mostró las bolsas que estaba cargando.

- Dipsy ha traído comida, señorita.

- Muchísimas gracias, Dipsy. Realmente no tienes por qué ir siempre tú. Yo también puedo hacerlo.

- No señorita, de ninguna manera, podría ser peligroso. –se negó la elfina.

- No lo sé, aquí puede que me vuelva loca. No sé qué es peor.

- ¡Señorita, no diga eso!

Alyssa se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Dipsy. Si bien pasaban mucho tiempo juntas ahora, la elfina solía tomarse lo que decía ella demasiado en serio.

- No lo decía de verdad, lo prometo. –le aseguró, y se dispuso a ayudar a Dipsy a acomodar el escaso amueblamiento de la habitación para poder almorzar.

Si bien les resultaría mucho más económico cocinarse su propia comida, el alojamiento que tenían no contaba con las instalaciones. Luego de pasar unos días en la sencilla pero cómoda habitación del Caldero Chorreante, Alyssa había calculado que no podrían seguir mucho tiempo así. De modo que, en busca de hacer rendir sus escasas reservas de dinero, se habían mudado con sus pertenencias a un hospicio del Callejón Knockturn.

En su vida había pisado el lugar, y la primera vez que ingresó tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no girarse y volver por donde habían llegado. Todo estaba en la más profunda decadencia y parecía que la palabra "limpieza" era absolutamente desconocida para el propietario, un brujo encapuchado de aspecto poco amigable. No obstante, apenas escuchó el precio, su mente cambió de parecido y, si se lo miraba con buena predisposición, el lugar era acogedor.

En realidad no.

Pero tenía que autoconvencerse de ello, o no podría vivir allí. De hecho, si la habitación de ellas ahora era habitable, era porque Dipsy casi había tenido un ataque al corazón al ver la suciedad con la que iban a convivir.

Sin embargo, la elfina no le había permitido salir, aterrorizada ante lo que le podría llegar a ocurrir, con lo que Alyssa estaba ganando poco a poco una sensación de claustrofobia ante tanto encierro. Dipsy salía regularmente a buscar noticias para mantenerla informada y se encargaba de hacer las compras, pero ella casi no había visto la luz del día. _Literalmente_. La ventana tenía los vidrios con la suciedad tan impregnada que ni la magia de Dipsy había podido con ella.

- Dipsy, -comentó, mientras almorzaban- uno de estos días pienso salir.

- ¡Pero, señorita, es peligroso!

- También es peligroso para ti. –la contradijo.

La elfina sacudió la cabeza, haciendo también que sus orejas se movieran.

- No es lo mismo, señorita, usted es una bruja de sangre pura, y ya sabe lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade.

- ¡Ni siquiera podrían reconocerme! –exclamó Alyssa. - ¡El espejo tiene razón! Tengo un aspecto horrible.

- ¡Señorita, no diga eso!

- ¿Por qué no? _¡Es la verdad!_ –rebatió la joven. – Lo único que puede hacer que la gente me reconozca son las túnicas, pero puedo venderlas y… -Alyssa se frenó en seco al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. - ¡Eso es! ¡Puedo venderlas, Dipsy! ¡Puedo vender las túnicas de Montmorency y así tendremos más dinero!

- Pero usted necesita...

- ¡Puedo comprarme otras más baratas! –la interrumpió, entusiasmada. - ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Iré antes de que se haga de noche. La gente estará apurada y no me prestará atención.

- Pero, señorita…

- Voy a ir, Dipsy. No insistas más.

La mirada de preocupación y decepción de la elfina casi la disuadieron. Pero si ella era algo, era sin duda autosuficiente. Y ni estar desheredada o un mundo mágico revuelto iban a cambiarlo.

**º º º**

Draco se quitó la ligera pero oscura capa de viaje, y se la entregó a un elfo doméstico que se había aparecido a su lado, el cual se la llevó de inmediato, presumiblemente para guardarla en el armario correspondiente. Se sorprendió al ver que no estaba solo en el vestíbulo, sino que de pie a unos pasos de él se encontraba su hijo Scorpius, y tenía la apariencia de haber estado esperándolo. Había una expresión algo molesta pero desafiante en su rostro que, si no fuera porque estaba dirigida a él mismo, la hubiera aprobado.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Scorpius? –le preguntó, cuando se hizo evidente que el menor no iba a hablar primero.

- ¿Por qué tú puedes salir y yo no? –cuestionó Scorpius, a modo de respuesta.

- Porque yo soy un mago plenamente calificado, mientras que tú ni siquiera has empezado tu tercer año en Hogwarts. –contestó Draco directamente, mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo al pie de ellas, antes de comenzar a subir, y se giró para darle una última mirada de advertencia. – Y porque yo lo digo.

A diferencia de lo que su padre hubiera deseado, tal vez debido a sus recientes impulsos de no prestar obediencia ciega a lo que decía, Scorpius no se quedó callado, sino que lo siguió mientras subía las escaleras, muy probablemente hacia el estudio.

- ¿Y por qué entonces no puedo ir contigo? Me aburro aquí adentro.

- Ya te lo expliqué, Scorpius. Es peligroso. –replicó de la misma forma en que lo había hecho desde que había comenzado el verano. – Y no voy a cambiar de opinión, así que ahórrate el esfuerzo.

- ¡Me _aburro_, padre! No pienso pasar todo el verano encerrado como si estuviera castigado. –se quejó.

Draco soltó un suspiro de hastío mientras ingresaba al estudio y se sentaba en su silla detrás del escritorio. Scorpius se quedó de pie, cruzado de brazos. Tres palabras pasaron por la mente de Draco: _pequeño mocoso insolente_. Encima de que lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien no paraba de quejarse. A él no se le hubiera ni cruzado por la mente tomar esa actitud hacia su padre a su edad.

- Escúchame bien, Scorpius, porque no pienso repetirlo ni una sola vez más. No vas a salir de la mansión hasta que tenga la certeza de que no estás en peligro, ¿de acuerdo? De modo que busca la forma de no aburrirte, escríbeles a tus amigos, o lo que se te ocurra. Pero no vas a salir. ¿Fui claro?

Scorpius decidió pasar por alto el hecho de que _ya había _intentado comunicarse tanto con Albus como con Alyssa vía lechuza y por alguna razón ninguno de los dos le habían respondido. Le molestaba especialmente que Alyssa no le contara qué había ocurrido con el compromiso, y que tuviera que enterarse por rumores de parte de sus padres.

- Si no puedo salir, podría invitar a Albus o Alyssa aquí. O podría ir yo a sus casas. Estoy seguro de que no les molestaría.

- La familia Potter está con la familia Weasley, no vas a ir a su casa. Y después de la falta de apoyo que le dimos, dudo mucho que los Ogden toleren que incluso _hables_ con su hija. No nos han dirigido la palabra desde hace varios meses.

Scorpius tenía que admitir que tenía razón respecto de Alyssa, aunque en el fondo le molestaba que por los problemas políticos de la sociedad mágica él no pudiera hablar con su amiga. Si es que ésta se dignaba en algún momento a contestarle, claro estaba. No obstante, lo de Albus era totalmente injusto.

- ¿Por qué Albus no puede venir? –cuestionó. La opción de ir a visitarlo a la casa de los Weasley la dejó de lado por un instante. Si no tenía otra opción que ver a "Molly" antes de lo planeado, lo haría, pero prefería evitarlo lo más que pudiera.

Draco lo miró fijamente, buscando una respuesta adecuada, pero en realidad no tenía argumentos sólidos como para prohibir que Albus Potter fuera invitado a su casa. Después de todo, había tenido al padre sentado en el sillón individual que tenía enfrente. Sería algo hipócrita de su parte negarle la entrada.

Maldito fuera el día en que Scorpius había tomado por deporte cuestionarlo.

- De acuerdo. Puedes invitarlo algún día de la semana que viene.

- ¿_Un_ día? ¿Por qué no más?

- Porque no. Y yo que tú me voy antes de que me hagas cambiar de idea.

Scorpius le dirigió una última mirada ofuscada, y luego se fue, murmurando en un tono bastante audible algo que sonó a "por eso no tienes amigos".

- ¿Qué dijiste? –lo llamó Draco.

- ¡Nada!

Draco volvió a suspirar exasperado. Seguía teniendo tres palabras en mente, aunque habían cambiado ligeramente: _"Maldito mocoso insolente"._

**º º º**

- ¡Jamie! ¡Al!

Tanto Albus como James levantaron la vista de sus respectivas copias de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" y posaron su mirada en la pelirroja que acababa de entrar a su habitación –que era en realidad la biblioteca que solía usar Hermione reacomodada-. Se sentó al lado de James, sobre su cama. Tenía un pergamino en sus manos.

- Nunca me vas a dejar de decir "Jamie", ¿verdad?

- No. –respondió Lily, sonriente.

- ¿Ni cuando tenga ochenta años?

- No.

- Tienes mucha suerte de que te quiera, Lils.

Ella acentuó su sonrisa.

- Gracias, Jamie.

- ¿Qué querías, Lils? –le preguntó Albus.

Ella les mostró el pergamino.

- Quiero dibujar un _thestreal _para mostrarle a Hugo. Le dije que los carruajes estaban empujados por _thestreals _pero no sé cómo son.

Albus estaba por contestarle, pero James se le adelantó, y pasó a responderle en un tono confidencial.

- Son como dragones. Te miran con los más siniestros que se te puedan llegar a ocurrir. Tienen colmillos enormes, y además son de las criaturas más peligrosas que existen. Dicen que son presagio de la muerte.

- ¿En serio? ¡Son geniales! –exclamó Lily.

- No puedes saber eso, James, son invisibles. –rebatió Albus.

Éste le sonrió con algo de malicia.

- Es verdad, pero bien que hasta que papá no te contó eso estuviste llorando de miedo por todos los rincones.

- ¡No lloré! –se quejó Albus.

- ¡Pero estabas muerto de miedo! –rebatió el mayor. Puso una voz chillona y comenzó a imitarlo. – "¡Papá, James me está molestando! ¡Dice que me van a tirar a los _thestreals_ si desapruebo un examen!"

- ¡Cállate, James! –le espetó Albus, pero su hermano siguió riéndose, recordando cómo había molestado a su hermano menor durante el verano anterior a su primer año.

- "¡Papá, James dice que voy a quedar en Slytherin!"

- ¡Yo no era así! –negó Albus, pero tanto él como James sabían que _efectivamente_ había sido así, cosa que el otro estaba aprovechando al máximo. A continuación, no obstante, James comenzó a tergiversar un poco los temores de Albus.

- "Papá, ¿a qué casa me van a enviar si soy bueno llorando?"

- ¡Dije que te callaras! –repitió Albus, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hermano mayor, quien levantó las manos para cubrirse.

- "Papá, ¿por qué James es tan increíble y yo no?" ¡Ay! –se quejó James, ante un golpe especialmente bien dirigido de Albus. Sin embargo, se estaba riendo. Hacer reaccionar a su hermano menor era lejos una de las cosas más divertidas de las vacaciones para él.

- Creo que en realidad le pregunté: "Papá, ¿cómo hace James para ser tan idiota?"

Atrapado debajo de su hermano, James soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver que Albus le estaba siguiendo el juego.

- "Papá, ¿los elfos domésticos me cambiarán los pañales?"

A Albus se le curvaron las comisuras de los labios ante la provocación de James, mientras seguían forcejeando, aunque con mucha menor vehemencia.

- "¡Papá, tengo miedo de que Albus sea mejor que yo en todo!" –rebatió Albus, utilizando también un tono agudo.

- Mamá, papá, ¿cómo es un _thestreal_?

- En realidad, creo que eso fue lo único que realmente les pregunté, Lils. –comentó Albus, parando un puño de James fácilmente.

- No, Al, les estoy preguntando ahora. ¿Cómo son?

Albus y James se giraron de inmediato y comprobaron que, efectivamente, sus padres estaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta, observándolos atentamente, cruzados de brazos. Seguramente habían escuchado todo el ruido proveniente de la habitación, y, ya habituados a los incidentes que se daban cuando James y Albus estaban juntos mucho tiempo, habían decidido investigar.

- Él empezó. –dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego de un instante de silencio.

- Albus, deja respirar a tu hermano. –ordenó Ginny, y Albus no tuvo más opción que dejar de apresarlo. Apenas estuvo libre de nuevo, sin embargo, James sonrió con picardía y lo empujó hacia atrás con la pierna, haciendo que Albus se tambaleara hasta caer sobre su propia cama. No obstante, se levantó inmediatamente con la intención de arreglar cuentas con su hermano.

- Albus, siéntate en tu cama. James…

- ¡Fue un acto reflejo, mamá! Me golpeó la rodilla antes de levantarse. –se excusó rápidamente.

Ginny no le contestó, sino que simplemente le dirigió una mirada que hablaba por sí sola. James se movió inquieto por unos segundos, y finalmente murmuró:

- Está bien, perdón, Al.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir cómo son los _thestreals_? –preguntó Lily, impaciente, moviendo las piernas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué te contó James? –preguntó Harry, entendiendo que le había preguntado a sus hermanos, y decidido primero a desmentir cualquier invento que el mayor hubiera hecho.

- Que eran como dragones… con colmillos y todo. Que… que te avisaban cuando te ibas a morir, que eran peligrosos y… ¿cómo eran, Jamie?

- Siniestros. –le aclaró su hermano. – Como mamá cuando se enoja.

- ¡James! –se quejó Ginny, aunque todos, incluido Harry, rieron ante el comentario. La pelirroja sonrió, a su pesar.

- Bueno, una parte es verdad y la otra es mentira. –le explicó Harry a su hija.

- Como todo lo que dice James. –acotó Albus.

- Claro. –acordó éste. – Si digo que tengo un hermano que se llama Albus y que es inteligente, todo el mundo ya sabe que parte es mentira.

Lily rió pero Albus lo miró amenazante.

- Espera a que se vayan mamá y papá y verás.

- Albus, no amenaces a tu hermano. Y James, basta.

Ambos chicos se quedaron algo enfurruñados, pero de todas formas obedecieron. Harry pasó a explicarle la verdad sobre los _thestreals_ a Lily, y, para cuando terminó, ésta no sólo estaba más entusiasmada por ir a Hogwarts, a pesar de que no utilizaría los carruajes, sino que les estaba dirigiendo a sus padres una mirada suplicante.

- ¿Podemos tener uno como mascota?

- En realidad, Lils… -comenzó su padre.

- No podemos tener otra mascota. –finalizó James por él, atrayendo las miradas. Sonrió. – Ya tenemos a Albus.

Albus reaccionó inmediatamente: sin pensarlo ni un instante, se abalanzó sobre James, quien se paró y corrió hacia la puerta, esquivando a su madre para evitar ser atrapado por su hermano. No había que dejarse engañar por la estatura de Albus: era más bajo que él pero dirigía bien sus golpes.

No obstante, ambos quedaron inmovilizados ante un movimiento de la varita de Harry: James con la mano en el marco de la puerta y un pie afuera y Albus con el brazo estirado, claramente con la intención de agarrarlo.

Si tener que hechizar a sus hijos para darle fin a una pelea no era indicio suficiente de lo que serían las vacaciones, entonces no tenía idea de qué podría serlo.

**º º º**

- ¡Mira, Hugo! –exclamó Lily, abriendo sin golpear la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su primo.

Rose le había dicho que no tenía problema en que compartieran la habitación, pero la pequeña había insistido en que quería estar con Hugo. Desde que habían sido obligados por las circunstancias a habitar en Hogwarts, se habían vuelto inseparables.

El pelirrojo de once años levantó la vista del montón de figuritas de ranas de chocolate que había estado leyendo. Lily le entregó el pergamino que había estado dibujando todo el día con una expresión de triunfo.

- Es un _thestreal_. –explicó, entusiasmada. - Le pregunté a papá cómo eran y me dijo. Y es verdad que son los que llevan los carruajes.

- Parece un dragón. –comentó Hugo. – Son geniales. –sonrió.

- Es lo que yo dije. Pero no me dejan tener uno como mascota. Igual, son invisibles hasta que ves morir a alguien.

- ¿En serio? Qué extraño.

- Pero puedes subirte a uno de ellos por más que no los veas. Cuando vea a Hagrid le voy a pedir que me deje volar en uno. –finalizó, sonriente.

Lily se sentó al lado de Hugo y tomó la figurita que su primo había estado leyendo. Un joven mago de no más de dieciséis años le devolvió la mirada y la saludó respetuosamente con una inclinación de su cabeza. Estaba vestido con sendas túnicas de Ravenclaw y tenía la insignia de prefecto en su pecho.

La giró y la leyó para sí:

_Jeremiah Andrew Swane_

_Alumno prodigio de Hogwarts. A la edad  
>de dieciséis años ya había publicado varios<br>artículos que revolucionaron la rama de  
>la Transfiguración. Su prometedora carrera<br>se sumió en el misterio al convertirse en  
>inefable a los dieciocho años.<em>

- Bueno, este chico era increíble. –comentó Lily, volviendo a girar la tarjeta para observar la imagen del otrora famoso mago, cuya vida había caído en el anonimato. - ¿Qué habrá sido de él?

Hugo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo crees que nos irá a nosotros? –siguió la pelirroja. – Apuesto a que estudiar en Hogwarts será alucinante. - Cuando su primo siguió sin contestarle verbalmente, Lily levantó la mirada del rostro de "_Jeremiah Andrew Swane"_ y la enfocó en Hugo. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes ganas de ir? –le preguntó, preocupada.

Hugo no contestó inmediatamente, sino que entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y comenzó a hacer movimientos ensimismados con ellos, mientras los miraba ausentemente. Cuando Lily repitió la pregunta, finalmente respondió.

- _Tengo_ ganas de ir, Lils. En serio. Pero yo nunca voy a lograr algo así. No soy inteligente como Rosie, no sé volar como James o Albus… ni siquiera puedo dibujar tan bien como tú. –explicó, en un tono triste.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –preguntó Lily, confundida. – Yo tampoco sé volar tan bien como ellos, pero igual me divierto haciéndolo. Y puede que nos cueste más que a Rosie, pero igual será increíble, Hugo. Lo prometo. No te preocupes –finalizó sonriente.

Hugo aún seguía dubitativo, pero no tenía el corazón para borrarle a su prima la sonrisa del rostro, de modo que intentó corresponderla con el mismo entusiasmo. Al parecer, lo logró, porque Lily comenzó a hablar de cómo sería volar en un caballo invisible, y hacer levitar objetos y un montón de cosas más que pensaba hacer cuando fuera a Hogwarts.

El pensamiento, sin embargo, no se borró de su cabeza.

**º º º**

La semana siguiente, la casa de la familia Weasley quedó prácticamente desierta, a comparación de lo que habían sido los primeros días del verano. Al menos, casi desierta de jóvenes.

Albus estaba en la Mansión Malfoy, donde había sido invitado por Scorpius a pasar el día, al menos en principio, según lo que el rubio había dicho. Intentaría convencer a sus padres sobre la marcha de que su estadía se extendiera –en especial a su padre-.

James, Lily y Rose habían ido por unos días a visitar a sus primos Roxanne y Fred, o a ser malcriados, según George había les había dicho a sus respectivos padres. Según él, no los estaban dejando ser lo suficientemente libres. Harry y Ginny simplemente le desearon suerte, mientras que Ron y Hermione le advirtieron que querían que Rose volviera en el mismo estado en que había ido.

Hermione cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. Hugo se había estado sintiendo mal los últimos días y por ello no había ido a visitar a sus primos.

- ¿Cómo está? –escuchó que le preguntaban, y se giró para observar el rostro preocupado de Ron.

- Se acaba de dormir. Se sigue sintiendo igual de mal.

- ¿Le seguía doliendo la cabeza?

Hermione asintió, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar.

- Es extraño. No le duele nada más. Si sigue así vamos a tener que llevarlo a San Mungo. No puede estar tantos días con dolor de cabeza.

Ron asintió.

- Tal vez está nervioso por ir a Hogwarts. –aventuró Ron. – A mí me pasó de no poder dormir muchas noches. Aunque en parte era por las cosas que Fred y George me contaban. –agregó, con un cierto brillo nostálgico en la mirada.

Hermione le tomó la mano en un gesto reconfortante.

- También lo pensé, pero cuando le pregunté me dijo que tenía ganas de ir a Hogwarts.

- Puede que no nos esté contando todo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Por qué no habría de decirnos lo que le pasa?

Ron se encogió de hombros, mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras. Se escuchaba el sonido cada vez más alto de una conversación entre varias personas.

- No lo sé, no me gusta la idea. Pero es una posibilidad.

Hermione asintió, quedándose sumida en sus pensamientos. Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se habían estado dirigiendo: la sala donde estaban reunidos Ralph, Jeremiah, Kingsley, Harry y Ginny. Llegaron para escuchar el final de la frase que el ex Ministro de la Magia estaba pronunciando.

- … así. En algún momento tendremos que tomar partido.

- Es cierto, ¿pero por qué siempre asumen que los mestizos son el bando de "los buenos"? –cuestionó Ralph. - ¿No estuviste tú en peligro de muerte gracias a uno? –argumentó, en dirección a Jeremiah. Éste hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza pero no hizo ningún comentario. – Y Truman Llorch…

- Es cierto, pero también del otro lado tenemos a magos que estafan con la venta de pociones que en verdad son inocuas, y no hacen más que dividir al mundo mágico con prejuicios. –lo interrumpió Harry.

- Y que han destruido nuestra casa. –recordó Ginny.

- Lo están tomando personalmente. –les dijo Ralph, en tono de advertencia.

- No me digas, ¿en serio? Disculpa, pero no suelen destruir nuestro hogar muy seguido y aún no nos hemos acostumbrado. –le respondió sardónicamente la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué sucede? –se le anticipó Hermione al Auror. - ¿Por qué están discutiendo sobre ambos bandos?

- Porque en algún momento tendremos que tomar partido por alguno de ellos. –le explicó Kinglsey.

- No todavía. –precisó ella. – Y aún así, no podemos brindarle nuestro apoyo a un grupo de asesinos.

- Siendo neutrales somos enemigos de todos. –rebatió Ralph. – Y como ningún bando está exento de crímenes…

- Entonces no elegiremos ninguno. Me niego a… -comenzó Hermione, pero se vio nuevamente interrumpida.

- No todas las batallas se ganan apelando a las leyes. –puntualizó Ralph, acertando con precisión a la forma de desempeñarse en el puesto de Hermione, y también conociendo su anterior puesto jerárquico en el Ministerio de la Magia, dado que dependían directamente de ella. – De vez en cuando hay que ceder para poder ganar, y eso incluye abandonar principios moralistas.

- No son "principios moralistas", se llama hacer el bien.

- El punto es el mismo. –insistió Ralph, impertérrito.

- ¿Entonces qué propones? ¿Aliarnos a los que destruyeron la casa de nuestros mejores amigos?

- Es una alternativa. –asintió Ralph, ante lo cual Harry sonrió incrédulamente y se cruzó de brazos. - Nadie está libre de culpas y de malas acciones. Buscar al aliado perfecto es una utopía.

Antes de que la antigua Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica respondiera, como era evidente que haría, se escuchó una voz que había sonado poco hasta ese momento.

- ¿Acaso tiene algún sentido discutir esto ahora? –preguntó Jeremiah. – No estamos en un momento clave, sino en una etapa de transición. La situación no ha terminado de esclarecerse, y es de esperar que sucedan más cosas en los próximos días. Tomar una decisión ahora sería más que imprudente, aunque el punto de Shacklebolt y Velak es válido.

Luego de unos minutos de tensión, cada uno de los presentes fue asintiendo, sin poder oponer un argumento sólido para continuar discutiendo. De modo que, por unanimidad esta vez, decidieron levantar la reunión y volverse a encontrar cuando los acontecimientos lo demandaran. Ya se habían levantado de sus respectivos asientos cuando un pelirrojo de baja estatura se asomó por la puerta con aspecto desaliñado y algo pálido.

Aparentemente, Hugo no había prestado atención al hecho de que sus padres y tíos tenían visitas, porque se paralizó en el lugar cuando cayó en la cuenta de la presencia de los tres magos desconocidos. Dirigió la mirada hacia ellos y se quedó observándolos. Sólo cuando sus padres lo llamaron en voz alta, salió de su ensimismamiento.

- Hugo, ¿qué necesitabas? –le preguntó Ron, agachándose sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar a la altura de su hijo.

El pequeño parpadeó varias veces y finalmente pareció recordar el motivo por el que se había acercado hacia el lugar.

- Me duele la cabeza.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación paternal, y ésta última se dirigió a Jeremiah, Ralph y Kingsley.

- Levantaré las barreras anti-aparición para que puedan irse.

- Descuida, Mione, yo lo hago. –se le anticipó Harry. – Vayan con Hugo.

Tanto Hermione como Ron le dirigieron una mirada agradecida antes de retirarse. Pocos instantes después, las tres visitas ya no estaban allí.

**º º º**

Varias horas más tarde, cuando la cena ya había pasado, Hugo estaba tendido en su cama. La cabeza ya no le dolía. De hecho, había dejado de dolerle a la tarde, cuando había interrumpido el encuentro de los adultos. Había dicho que le dolía sólo porque la voz así se lo pidió.

"_Di '_Me duele la cabeza'_"._ Eso le había dicho.

Pero ahora todo estaba en silencio. Había sido como estar soñando, pero despierto. Recordaba vagamente cómo en ese momento había ido con un punzante dolor, pero, de un momento a otro, éste se había evaporado en una extraña sensación de alivio, justo antes de que la voz le hablara.

Y las imágenes. Habían pasado a gran velocidad. También antes de que le dejara de doler la cabeza. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Vio cosas que creía haber olvidado, de cuando era más chico, pero la que más duró fue la conversación con Lily de hace pocos días atrás. El peso del estómago que le daba pensar en Hogwarts también lo había sentido más fuerte que nunca…

Y luego se había ido.

De todas formas, se sentía bien. Tal vez era porque ya no estaba pensando en Hogwarts. Ahora, lo que de verdad quería saber era qué le había ocurrido. ¿Por qué de un momento a otro había dejado de ver la sala y habían aparecido esas imágenes? ¿Qué había pasado?

Lo único que recordaba era una mirada que pareció observar adentro de él. Nunca lo habían mirado así. Aunque fue muy rápido: instantes después, ya no la vio más. Mientras pensaba en eso, otra pregunta surgió en la mente de Hugo: ¿de quién había sido la voz?

Nunca le costó tanto conciliar el sueño como esa noche.


	3. El Ministerio de la Magia informa

**Capítulo 2: El Ministerio de la Magia informa**

* * *

><p>Mientras su madre conversaba con la señora Malfoy, Albus miró con curiosidad a su alrededor. Si bien su casa había sido grande, el vestíbulo donde encontraba en ese momento era majestuoso. A pesar de tener un aspecto antiguo, los muebles estaban impecablemente cuidados y se notaba que el lugar había sido decorado con esmero. O por lo menos, a Albus le causó esa impresión, comparándola por ejemplo con la casa de sus tíos, donde todo tenía un aire más hogareño.<p>

Escuchó que su madre se estaba despidiendo y se giró para saludarla. Su padre no estaba con ellos porque había acompañado a sus hermanos y a su prima a la casa de sus primos Fred y Roxanne, dado que Hermione y Ron se habían quedado cuidando de Hugo, que se sentía mal desde hacía unos días.

Finalmente se quedó a solas con la mujer, quien le sonrió amablemente. Habían compartido una cena de Navidad el año anterior y Albus tenía un buen recuerdo de ella. A decir verdad, no comprendía del todo como una persona como ella había terminado con el padre de Scorpius, que rara vez sonreía y, cuando lo hacía, solía acompañarlo de un comentario mordaz. Cosas de adultos, supuso. Mejor ni pensar en ello.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Albus?

- Muy bien, señora Malfoy. –contestó, lo más educadamente posible.

- Dime "Astoria", por favor. Por cierto, me alegra que hayas podido venir. Creo que Scorpius no hubiera soportado otra semana más aquí encerrado sin ver a nadie.

Albus sonrió, aunque no estaba seguro de qué responder a eso, sobre todo porque tal vez el hecho de no responderle las lechuzas a Scorpius había contribuido a su estado de aburrimiento y ansiedad. Pero no podían culparlo. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decirle? ¿Que estaba comprometido con su mejor amiga?

Sin embargo, el chico en cuestión acababa de entrar a la habitación donde se encontraban por una puerta lateral, ahorrándole tener que contestarle algo concreto a Astoria. Como buena anfitriona, la mujer le prometió a los chicos que les enviaría algo para tomar y comer con un elfo doméstico y, luego de sonreírle a Albus cuando éste le agradeció, se retiró. Scorpius, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando ceñudo a su amigo.

- ¿Sabes como contestar una lechuza, Al, o tengo que enseñarte?

Albus pasó el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, algo incómodo ante el tono acusador de Scorpius. Al menos lo había llamado por su sobrenombre, con lo que tampoco debía estar demasiado enojado. Decidió apelar al sentido del humor de su amigo.

- Eh… ¿podrías enseñarme?

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada algo exasperada, pero finalmente cambió el tono de voz a uno levemente más amigable.

- En serio, ¿por qué no me contestabas?

- Es… complicado. –respondió Albus, sin explicar el tema en profundidad.

- ¿Responder una lechuza es complicado? ¿Realmente tengo que enseñarte? –preguntó Scorpius, mientras se dirigía a su habitación en la planta superior, seguido de su amigo.

- Es en serio, Scor. Cuando te lo cuente entenderás por qué te lo tenía que decir en persona.

- Que extraño. –comentó el otro. - Liss tampoco me contestaba porque también decía que me quería hablar en persona.

Albus tropezó con el último escalón pero logró no caerse.

- ¿En serio? Que… que casualidad, ¿no? –intentó comentar despreocupadamente, aunque lo que consiguió fue el efecto contrario. Scorpius lo estaba observando detenidamente.

- Al, ¿estás seguro de que te encuentras bien?

- Eh… sí. Ahora te explico.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación del dueño de casa, aunque de vez en cuando Scorpius le dirigía una mirada recelosa a su amigo, como si de un momento a otro éste fuera a comportarse de una manera extraña nuevamente. Finalmente llegaron a destino: una puerta similar a las demás que había en el corredor, que Scorpius abrió para ingresar a la habitación.

Albus había supuesto que encontraría un cuarto con el mismo estilo que el resto de la mansión, pero se vio genuinamente sorprendido. De hecho, era bastante similar al dormitorio que él mismo solía tener en su casa.

El lugar era espacioso pero no en exceso. La cama, que estaba contra la pared, en ese momento estaba cubierta de varias revistas de Quidditch, y, extrañamente, un libro de Pociones. "Extrañamente" para Albus, quien, a pesar de tener buenas calificaciones, no estaba muy interesado en la materia.

En el armario había pegado un estandarte con el escudo de la casa Slytherin junto a un pergamino que le llamó la atención. Tenía los números del uno al siete escritos en forma vertical. Al lado del uno había una tilde y del dos, una cruz. El resto de los números no tenían escrito nada al costado.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, Albus, intrigado.

- La competencia dela Copade las Casas. –explicó Scorpius, y Albus comprendió de inmediato.

En su primer año, Slytherin había ganadola Copade las Casas, ergo la tilde. En segundo, no obstante, la copa había quedado en manos de los leones, junto a la de Quidditch, acontecimiento que James consideraba necesario recordarle de vez en cuando. Los demás números estaban vacíos porque aún no habían cursado dichos años.

La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par y daba a los jardines de la mansión, una vista realmente agradable. Cerca de la misma había un escritorio con algunos objetos desperdigados sobre su superficie: pergaminos, plumas, un tintero, un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras y una bandeja llena de dulces y refrescos que Albus supuso que un elfo debió haber llevado antes de que subieran.

Un paquete alargado que se asomaba por debajo de la cama avivó la curiosidad de Albus. Era de color gris claro y tenía hilos plateados y blancos arremolinándose en la parte superior y los costados. Su longitud era similar a la que tendría una escoba voladora.

Un momento.

Albus le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Scorpius para que confirmara sus sospechas. Cuando éste sonrió con suficiencia, todo pensamiento acerca del compromiso desapareció completamente de la mente del chico de pelo verdoso.

- Merlín, no puedo creerlo. –musitó, inconscientemente colocando las manos en su cabeza en un gesto de estupefacción, logrando despeinar su cabellera.

- Créelo, Al. –contestó Scorpius, mientras se agachaba para extraer el paquete y luego colocarlo a la vista de su amigo sobre la cama.

Efectivamente, era el estuche que protegía una escoba voladora. Pero no cualquier escoba. Los elegantes diseños de la cubierta dejaban ver el nombre del modelo, escrito en letras plateadas: _"Ventisca"._

- La primera escoba de carrera que combina velocidad y estabilidad en su máxima potencia. –recitó Albus, como si supiera de memoria la descripción de la "_Ventisca_", cosa que, de tanto leer el anuncio en el "_Mundo de la Escoba"_, efectivamente había conseguido.

- Acelera a su límite de velocidad en la mitad de tiempo que el promedio de las marcas. –continuó Scorpius con orgullo.

- Máxima resistencia a vientos laterales.

- Los hechizos repelentes de agua y nieve en la cola le confían un desempeño soberbio en las peores condiciones climáticas. –finalizó Scorpius.

Ambos chicos se habían arrodillado para tener a la escoba a la altura de los ojos.

- ¿Puedo? –preguntó Albus. Cuando su amigo asintió, dándole permiso, retiró la parte superior del estuche para dejar el interior al descubierto. No pudo evitar lanzar una expresión de asombro cuando la escoba finalmente quedó a la vista.

A pesar de que su Nimbus edición Platino era realmente muy bella, ésta llevaba el concepto de elegancia y atractivo a otro nivel. Tanto Scorpius como Albus miraron embelesados los grabados en el palo y las relucientes ramitas que conformaban la cola. En la parte superior, la palabra "_Ventisca_" estaba inscripta en plata.

- No puedo creer que te la hayan comprado. –comentó Albus. - ¿La has usado ya?

La expresión de admiración en el rostro de Scorpius se torció levemente ante la pregunta.

- Sólo cuando me la regalaron. Después de lo que pasó en Hogsmeade no paran de ponerme excusas para que no la use.

- Podríamos intentarlo.

Scorpius estaba por asentir, entusiasmado ante la idea de volver a volar, pero luego cambió de opinión.

- No lo sé, Al. Si hago enojar a mis padres después no dejarán que te quedes más días, con lo que voy a morir de aburrimiento hasta el final del verano.

- ¿Para tanto? –se extrañó Albus. – Cuando se enojan, mis padres se lo toman con más calma. Casi siempre, al menos. –agregó.

- Están insoportables. –se quejó Scorpius, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana. Se apoyó contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia los jardines. – Mi madre no se separa de mí "por si me pasa algo" y mi padre no para de prohibirme cosas: que no use la red flu, que no salga, que no vuele… me tienen harto.

Albus se sentó en el borde de la cama, y tomó la escoba entre sus manos para observarla con mayor detenimiento.

- Podrías salir igual, mientras tengas cuidado. Tal vez algún elfo te pueda ayudar… –comentó ausentemente. - ¿Tiene tus iniciales? –preguntó, al notar el pequeño grabado en el palo. Sonrió. – Voy a ver la forma de transformar "S.H.M." en "A.S.P."

- Sigue soñando. –rebatió el rubio, mirando con recelo cómo su amigo sostenía la flamante escoba. - ¿A un elfo doméstico, Al? No lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tienes en contra de ellos? –rebatió. Luego elevó la escoba levemente mientras la balanceaba de un brazo a otro, observando cómo estaba distribuido el peso en la misma. – Podría hacer muy buenas maniobras de buscador con una _Ventisca_.

- No tengo nada en contra de ellos. Pero no me interesan. –respondió Scorpius, mientras se enderezaba y se separaba de la pared. Se dirigió hacia Albus y le quitó la escoba de las manos. – Es suficiente, Al, vas a ensuciarla si sigues babeando encima de ella.

Albus miró desilusionado cómo la escoba era guardada en su estuche y luego colocada en su lugar debajo de la cama. Miró a Scorpius como si éste le hubiera quitado su juguete recién estrenado en Navidad.

- Eres un mal amigo, Scorpius. Sólo la estaba mirando.

- Es mía, supéralo. Y hablando de malos amigos… -repuso, mirándolo levemente contrariado, aunque no tanto como cuando se lo preguntó por primera vez. - ¿Por qué no respondías mis lechuzas?

Albus se puso de pie y se dirigió la ventana, no tanto para observar la vista sino para no estar quieto. Finalmente, colocó las manos en los bolsillos y se giró, apoyándose sobre el marco. Scorpius estaba sentado donde antes habían colocado la escoba, observándolo atentamente.

- Pasaron varias cosas al principio del verano.

- ¿Te olvidaste cómo escribir?

Albus lo miró fijamente unos instantes pero decidió no contestarle. Al parecer, Scorpius tenía ganas de seguir recriminándole su falta de respuesta.

- El asunto es que no sabía realmente qué contestarte. Todo había pasado hace muy poco tiempo y aún no terminaba de procesarlo. En realidad, aún no termino de hacerme a la idea.

- Al, no me estás diciendo nada. –señaló Scorpius.

Albus se frotó la cara con las manos en un gesto de frustración.

- Estoy intentándolo. No es fácil, ¿de acuerdo?

No era lo mismo que con James. Su hermano no era el mejor amigo de Alyssa Ogden. Scorpius, en cambio, sí.

- Dilo de una vez, ¿qué tan grave puede ser?

Oh, si tan sólo conociera la verdad. Bueno, en instantes la iba a conocer.

- Tiene que ver con Ogden.

- ¿Con Alyssa? - Scorpius estaba extrañado. - ¿Cómo? –cuando Albus parecía incapaz de continuar, decidió ayudarlo: - ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio, Al?

A pesar de ser una recomendación bastante obvia, Albus tenía que admitir que era un punto de partida adecuado.

- Yo sabía del compromiso con Flint.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? –se sorprendió el otro. Y luego tuvo la previsible reacción: - Te dije que no te metieras, Al.

- Ya lo sé, pero…

- Es su vida.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –se exasperó Albus. – Ya sé que no era mi problema, ¿de acuerdo? El punto es que me enteré.

- ¿Cómo? –cuestionó Scorpius.

- No puedo decírtelo. –no podía traicionar a su prima y dejarla en evidencia de esa manera.

A Scorpius no le agradó la respuesta en absoluto.

- ¿No puedes decírmelo? –Scorpius sonrió sardónicamente. – Fue Molly, ¿verdad? Hablan mucho del honor Gryffindor pero no pueden mantener una promesa. –agregó luego.

- ¿Rosie lo sabía? –preguntó Albus, fingiendo sorpresa.

- Oh, por favor, Al. No intentes mentirme. Ella lo sabía y tú sabes eso, porque se lo preguntaste.

- ¿Por qué habría de preguntarle yo a mi prima sobre el compromiso de Ogden? –razonó, adoptando una expresión de extrañeza para hacerlo más creíble. En realidad, él no le había preguntado, sino que había sido al revés. Rose le había contado.

Por más que no terminara de confiar en la respuesta de su amigo, Scorpius no tenía un argumento sólido contra su razonamiento, de modo que exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo en un gesto de resignación.

- Está bien, no fue Molly. ¿Quién fue?

- No puedo decírtelo, ya te lo dije.

Scorpius rodó los ojos, exasperado.

- Está bien, Al. No me lo digas. ¿Qué demonios sí puedes contarme?

Si bien entendía el enojo de Scorpius ante su negativa a darle respuestas concretas, no le agradaba en absoluto, sobre todo porque ni siquiera había llegado a contarle con quién se había comprometido Ogden realmente. No jugaba a su favor que el chico estuviera enfadado por adelantado.

- Puedo contarte todo lo demás. –respondió, y prosiguió el relato. – Cuando me enteré con quién se iba a comprometer, decidí ayudarla.

- ¿Por qué? –cuestionó el otro.

- ¿Cómo que "por qué"? –Albus enderezó su postura y extendió los brazos. - ¡Porque no estaba bien! Porque no tenía por qué comprometerse con Flint. ¿Acaso a ti te gustaba la idea?

- Por supuesto que no. –rebatió el rubio. – Pero yo la estaba ayudando porque me lo pidió. ¿Acaso te lo pidió?

- No, pero…

- Pero de todas formas lo hiciste. –lo interrumpió el otro. - ¿Qué obtenías a cambio?

- ¡Nada! Lo hice simplemente porque quería. ¿No puedo intentar ayudarla sin obtener nada a cambio?

- De hecho, Al, no. Al menos, tú no. –Albus se cruzó de brazos, claramente oponiéndose a su respuesta. – Si quieres mentirle a Molly o a tu hermano, me da igual. Pero no me mientas. Ni siquiera es tu amiga. Recién el año pasado empezaste a hablarle. Así que si lo hiciste, es porque obtenías algo a cambio. ¿Qué era?

Si bien el razonamiento de Scorpius le hizo replantearse sus motivos, el ejercicio era realmente incómodo. Sobre todo porque el año pasado él mismo se había negado tener cualquier tipo de interés en la chica. Entonces, si bien podía hacer el trabajo duro de evaluar sus acciones, Scorpius le había proporcionado una salida fácil, que, por supuesto, él aprovechó.

- Eso no es cierto. Para mí es una amiga.

- ¿Una amiga? –rió, mordaz. – Ahora la consideras tu "amiga".

- Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

- Oh, nada. No tiene nada de malo. Es perfectamente creíble. –le respondió, aunque su tono de voz, la expresión de su rostro, y cada fibra de su ser reflejaron la total ironía de sus palabras.

No obstante, Albus no tenía intención de ahondar en el tema, de modo que tomó la oportunidad de seguir adelante en el relato, y así evitar más acusaciones incisivas de su amigo. Eso le pasaba por quedar en Slytherin. Los amigos de James seguramente no eran así.

- Entonces –retomó el relato- busqué información en la biblioteca…

- ¿Le pediste ayuda a Molly?

¿Desde cuándo Scorpius se había vuelto tan bueno en sus deducciones? No solía ser tan perspicaz. Siempre había sido inteligente, pero esta nueva faceta era increíblemente molesta. Al menos para Albus.

- No, Scor. –mintió. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por lo de la biblioteca. –le respondió el otro, observando atentamente sus reacciones.

- Yo también uso bastante la biblioteca, no sólo mi prima.

Y era cierto. Él también leía bastante. Lo que también era cierto era que le había pedido ayuda a Rose, pero Scorpius no necesitaba saber eso. Su amigo se quedó callado, al parecer aceptando su respuesta, de modo que siguió hablando.

- Busqué información sobre el contrato del compromiso, y resulta que una de las formas de anularlo es que las personas que firman no sean las mismas que aparecen nombradas en él.

En ese momento, Scorpius pareció recordar algo de repente.

- No puedo haber sido tan idiota. Mi abuela es una Black. Y ellos usaban los matrimonios concertados… ¿Cómo no le pregunté cómo funcionaban? Y a decir verdad, no pensé que la biblioteca de Hogwarts sirviera para algo.

De hecho, también había dejado de lado la alternativa de pedirle ayuda a un elfo doméstico, cosa que Ogden sí había hecho. Pero si llegaba a decirle eso, muy probablemente las cosas no terminarían bien, hecho que no buscaba en absoluto.

- No importa, Scor. Al menos ya no.

- Lo sé –asintió. – Es sólo que me acabo de dar cuenta. ¿Entonces qué hiciste?

- Utilicé la poción multijugos para convertirme en Flint. –explicó, asumiendo que su amigo la conocía, teniendo en cuenta su afición por la materia. – Luego averigüé qué día…

- Un momento. –lo frenó Scorpius. - ¿Cómo hiciste la poción?

- Le pedí ayuda a mi hermano. –contestó escuetamente. – Entonces, te decía que…

- ¿A tu hermano? Tu hermano no soporta hacer pociones, y menos va a poder hacer una multijugos. Yo tuve que hacer la poción de tintura cuando intentamos dejar verde a Flint. –rebatió Scorpius, haciendo memoria.

- Mi hermano me ayudó con los ingredientes. –lo cual era verdad. – Yo preparé la poción. –lo cual era mentira. La había hecho Rose. - ¿Puedo seguir?

- No. ¿De dónde sacaste la receta?

Albus se estaba poniendo cada vez más inquieto. No había pensado que hablar con Scorpius le iba a causar tantos problemas.

- La encontré por ahí. –mintió.

- Encontraste por ahí una receta de una poción prohibida en Hogwarts. –repitió Scorpius, totalmente escéptico.

- Sí. ¿Puedo seguir?

- Como quieras. –se encogió de hombros. – Pero déjame decirte algo: si quieres que te crea, vas a tener que aprender a mentir mejor.

Definitivamente había subestimado la situación cuando decidió contarle la verdad a Scorpius. No obstante, no había nada que hacerle: Scorpius sabía que él no estaba siendo completamente honesto, pero Albus tampoco tenía la intención de serlo. Como no estaba dispuesto a dejar en evidencia a Rose, la situación era un callejón sin salida. Lo único que podía hacer era terminar de contarle lo que podía.

- Como te decía, averigüé el día del compromiso, y con la ayuda de Kreacher fui hasta la casa de Ogden, donde se haría todo.

- ¿Quién es Kreacher?

- El elfo doméstico de mi familia.

- ¿Y funcionó? –preguntó Scorpius, expectante, al parecer olvidándose de su anterior enfado ante las ansias de saber qué había ocurrido.

Albus decidió presentarle el tema de la manera más positiva posible.

- Ogden no se comprometió con Flint.

- ¿En serio? Pero yo había escuchado… da igual. –se encogió de hombros. Luego su rostro se tornó incluso más amigable. – Es… es increíble. No puedo creerlo. –sonrió. - ¿Sabes, Al? No me importa por qué lo hiciste. El punto es que lo hiciste y funcionó.

Albus pensó en la posibilidad de dejar de relatar lo ocurrido. Después de todo, Scorpius parecía contento, aprobando incluso lo que había hecho… ¿Había necesidad de aplastarlo todo con la cruda verdad?

- ¡No puedo creer que no me contestaran por eso! –el tono de voz de Scorpius era de extrañeza. – Es algo para festejar, no para ocultar… de hecho, le voy a escribir a Liss ahora mismo. –se puso de pie, acercándose al escritorio. Acto seguido, tomó una pluma, un tintero y un pergamino, dispuesto a escribir.

- No creo que sea lo mejor. –intentó prevenirlo Albus de una manera sutil.

- No seas ridículo, Al. Es una noticia excelente. –repuso, mientras se sentaba y mojaba la pluma en el tintero.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar el pergamino, Albus lo tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndole que la moviera. Al parecer, la manera sutil no había funcionado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntó Scorpius, frunciendo el entrecejo en confusión.

Y así moría su esperanza de no terminar de contarle los sucesos ocurridos en Ogden Palace. Fue una linda sensación mientras duró.

- No termina ahí. –explicó. - Hay algo más que tengo que decirte.

- ¿Y no puede esperar a que le envié una lechuza a Liss?

- No. Créeme.

Scorpius asintió y, cuando pudo mover su brazo nuevamente, dejó la pluma apoyada sobre el tintero y se giró en su asiento para quedar de frente a Albus. El chico de pelo verdoso estaba rascándose la nuca, inquieto. Finalmente había llegado el momento.

- Cuando te dije que Ogden no se comprometió con Flint… no quise decir que no se había comprometido en absoluto.

- No entiendo. ¿Estás queriendo decir que sí se comprometió? –cuando Albus asintió, inesperadamente Scorpius sonrió. – No tiene sentido, ¿con quién se va a comprometer? ¿Contigo?

La risa de Scorpius se fue desvaneciendo a medida que los segundos pasaban y Albus no respondía.

- ¿Al? ¿Con quién se comprometió? –preguntó lentamente.

- Fue todo un malentendido. –explicó apresuradamente. La sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de Scorpius, que ya anticipaba lo que diría a continuación. – Ogden también había planeado algo para salirse del compromiso. Cambió los nombres del contrato y terminó poniendo el mío. Entonces, cuando yo firmé... eh, creo que te puedes imaginar el resto.

Efectivamente, Scorpius podía, dada la estupefacción que su rostro reflejaba. No dijo nada por unos instantes, aunque eventualmente habló.

- ¿Te comprometiste con Alyssa? Es completamente…

- ¿… desastroso?

- Iba a decir "insólito", pero supongo que eso también. –admitió Scorpius. – Quiero decir… no pueden volver atrás.

- Tiene que haber una forma. –repuso Albus.

- No la hay. Es la gracia de esos contratos.

- ¿"Gracia"? ¿No se te ocurre una mejor palabra?

- Es verdad. Lo siento. –sonrió brevemente como disculpa. Se sucedieron unos momentos de silencio, hasta que Scorpius volvió a hablar. – No puedo creerlo… ¿y qué van a hacer?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, todavía tienen tiempo, pero de todas formas en algún momento tendrán que hacerse a la idea, ¿o no?

Albus no parecía muy contento ante esa forma de exponer la situación.

- Tenemos cuatro años, y además pienso encontrar una forma de volver atrás.

- Al…

- _Tiene_ que haber una forma. –lo interrumpió Albus, sabiendo lo que diría a continuación.

Como no tenía intenciones de enfrentarse a la terquedad de su amigo, Scorpius decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y cómo se lo está tomando Liss?

- No tengo idea. No volví a hablar con ella y no pienso hacerlo hasta que comiencen las clases. –contestó Albus.

La expresión en el rostro de Scorpius no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No era tu "amiga"?

Albus lo maldijo internamente y le dirigió una mirada irritada.

- No estás ayudando para nada.

Aparentemente, Scorpius ya sabía eso, porque simplemente sonrió satisfecho. Albus prácticamente había admitido que tenía razón en sus acusaciones anteriores. Decidido a divertirse un poco más a su costa, comentó despreocupadamente:

- ¿Sabes, Al? Cuando les pedí que se llevaran mejor no me refería a esto. No tenían por qué llegar a este punto.

Albus lo miró incluso más contrariado.

- No me causa gracia.

Scorpius intentó ocultar su sonrisa, aunque no lo logró del todo.

- Lo siento, Al. Tienes razón: no estoy ayudando en nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ¿Buscarte una túnica de gala? –sugirió y, cuando no pudo contenerse más, soltó una carcajada.

- Podrías empezar dejando de ser un dolor en el… -lo que siguió no fue en absoluto amigable.

Scorpius rió un poco más antes de serenarse y poder hablar nuevamente.

- Está bien. Prometo no hacer más bromas sobre el compromiso. –Albus le dirigió una mirada escéptica. - ¿Por qué me miras así, Al? Lo estoy diciendo en serio. Lo prometo.

Albus asintió, aceptando la promesa, e internamente agradeció que Scorpius y James habían dejado de hablarse amistosamente cuando el último no sólo le tiñó el pelo de rojo, sino que además lo había retratado en ese estado mientras vestía las túnicas de Gryffindor por una apuesta perdida. No quería ni imaginarse las bromas que harían a su costa si volvían a llevarse bien.

Le dio un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo.

º º º

Era de noche y ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie en el Callejón Diagon. Las pocas personas que quedaban se movían con prisa, y nadie le prestó atención a la joven bruja enfundada en una capa de viaje oscura, que caminaba en dirección al Callejón Knockturn. El exceso de abrigo debido a la alta temperatura era tolerable sólo debido al resguardo que hacía de su identidad.

Alyssa chequeó que la capucha cubriera su rostro completamente y apresuró el paso. Con el bolsillo lleno de una apreciable cantidad de monedas gracias a la venta de sus túnicas de Montmorency, su estado de ánimo había mejorado un poco. Podría comprar los libros sin problema, incluidos los de Adivinación.

Finalmente se alejó de la empedrada y pintoresca calle de Diagon y se adentró en los oscuros pero familiares recovecos de Knockturn. A medida que avanzaba la invadió la extraña sensación de sentirse observada. Giró un instante sobre sí misma y observó el callejón.

No había nadie allí.

No obstante, el pulso se le aceleró. ¿Tal vez Dipsy había estado en lo cierto? ¿Salir era demasiado peligroso para ella ahora?

Volvió a girarse y esta vez, tan sólo a unos metros de ella, había de pie una persona que antes no había estado allí. No podía distinguir las facciones de su rostro por la oscuridad circundante y el hecho de que estaba usando una capa similar a la de ella. Por la contextura, sin embargo, dedujo que se trataba de un hombre.

- ¿Qué-que… quieres? –tartamudeó e internamente maldijo su voz. No era el momento adecuado para mostrar debilidad. – Si quieres dinero, yo…

- Oh, no. No me interesa tu dinero. –la interrumpió el otro, apoyado contra la pared de un edificio. Luego soltó una risa que sonó cínica, acción que tomó por sorpresa a Alyssa. – Es bastante paradójico, ¿sabes? Que me ofrezcas dinero cuando en realidad ese dinero es mío, de mi familia.

Una nueva emoción se sumó al miedo que le recorría el cuerpo: confusión. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

El extraño rió nuevamente, exactamente de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes.

- No me digas que jamás te lo has preguntado, _Alyssa_ _Ogden_. –Un escalofrío involuntario sacudió a Alyssa. ¿Sabía quién era? – Oh, sí, conozco tu nombre. –respondió a la pregunta sin formular. – Sería bastante idiota de mi parte no conocer el nombre de la familia que arruinó a la mía, ¿verdad?

- No sé de qué…

- ¿No sabes de qué estoy hablando? –se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Por cada paso que daba, Alyssa retrocedía otro. - ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo, de repente, una familia que nunca ha pasado de empleos mediocres en el Ministerio, ha amasado una fortuna como la que tienen? ¿En tan sólo una o dos generaciones?

- N-no. No me importa. –respondió esquivamente.

- No te importa. –repitió el extraño. - Qué cómodo de tu parte, Alyssa. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? A mí sí me importa. Y con esta escapada infantil de tu mansión me has dado una perfecta oportunidad para saldar cuentas con el pasado.

Cuando el mago que tenía delante sacó su varita, Alyssa reaccionó instintivamente. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, y, en ese instante de terror, llamó a aquella que se cruzó por su mente en primer lugar.

- _¡Dipsy!_

Muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo: un sonoro "¡crac!" delante suyo le anunció la llegada de la elfina, a la vez que alguien gritaba un hechizo, y el callejón se iluminaba de rojo. Instantes después, el ruido sordo de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo, y luego, silencio.

- Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Respirando agitadamente, Alyssa bajó las manos y asintió. Acto seguido, observó la escena que tenía enfrente, por encima de la cabeza de Dipsy.

Donde antes había estado de pie el mago que la había amenazado, ahora se hallaba el cuerpo del mismo, inmóvil, caído en el piso. A unos metros más allá había otro mago, con la varita aún extendida, indicando que había sido él el que había hechizado al otro. A pesar de no estar encapuchado, no podía distinguir su rostro debido a la falta de luz. Cuando empezó a caminar hacia ellas, Alyssa se tornó rápidamente hacia Dipsy.

- Desaparécenos.

- ¡No seas idiota! –le gritó el mago. Alyssa levantó la mirada algo atónita por el enérgico tono que había empleado. - ¿Desaparecerse? ¿A dónde?

- No te importa. –cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba hablando en un tono hostil a quién las había rescatado. Agregó apresuradamente: - Quiero decir… gracias por salvarnos, pero…

- No me respondiste. ¿A dónde irán? ¿Allí? –señaló con la cabeza el lugar donde efectivamente habían estado hospedándose.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? –comenzó a preguntar sorprendida, pero el mago la interrumpió. Estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de ellas.

- Estaba caminando por aquí y lo vi. Me intrigó y por eso me quedé. Veo que hice lo correcto. ¿Sabes por qué te ha venido a buscar?

- No. –respondió la chica sinceramente. – Dijo algo de mi familia, pero no tengo idea de qué estaba hablando.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? –le cuestionó.

- Me han echado de casa.

El hombre no se conmovió de la forma que había hecho Mark, por ejemplo, sino que habló en el mismo tono con el que venía haciéndolo.

- ¿Tienes algún lugar dónde ir?

Alyssa asintió, aunque no muy convencida.

- Podemos buscar otro lugar, o…

- Te encontrará. El u otra persona. –la interrumpió nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

- Porque ya lo ha hecho una vez. Y porque es bastante obvio que no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás haciendo, ¿o me equivoco? –cuando Alyssa no respondió, el hombre siguió hablando. – Es lo que pensaba. Puedes venir conmigo.

Alyssa intercambió una mirada de incertidumbre con Dipsy. Por un lado, este hombre la había rescatado y lo valoraba. Por el otro, era un completo extraño y podía llegar a hacerle daño. No sólo eso, tal vez hasta había acordado toda la escena con el mago que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros.

Tomó una decisión.

- Muchas gracias, pero creo que…

- ¿Crees que te voy a hacer daño? Podría hechizarte aquí mismo si quisiera.

- ¿Lo harás? –preguntó, dubitativa.

- No. –respondió el otro, impaciente. – Simplemente estoy intentando que no te maten. Pero haz lo que quieras.

- Yo… -volvió a mirar a Dipsy, intentando encontrar algún gesto que le indicara qué hacer a continuación. No obstante, la elfina estaba tan insegura como ella, y no parecía que fuera a ser de mucha ayuda.

- Decídete de una vez. –la instó.

- ¡Está bien! Sí, vamos contigo.

El mago les indicó que lo tomaran del brazo, e, instantes después, ya habían desaparecido de allí.

Aparecieron en un lugar que Alyssa reconoció como una posada, aunque estaba a oscuras y no podía decidir si estaba en lo cierto. Cuando el mago encendió las luces con un movimiento de la varita, pudo corroborar que había adivinado correctamente, por un lado, y por el otro, pudo observarlo más detenidamente.

A pesar de su altura, era un hombre de avanzada edad. Su pelo era completamente canoso y profundas arrugas surcaban su rostro. Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los ojos: eran de un color celeste, cubiertos por lentes y en ese momento estaban fijados en los de ella.

- Puedes pedirle a tu elfina que vaya a buscar tus cosas. Te enseñaré dónde pueden quedarse.

Alyssa le dirigió una mirada a Dipsy y asintió, silenciosamente pidiéndole que hiciera lo que el mago había dicho. Dipsy desapareció y Alyssa comenzó a seguir al mago hacia la planta superior. El lugar no estaba en condiciones mucho mejores que el anterior donde había estado, pero, aparentemente, era seguro, cosa que le bastaba en ese momento. El hombre le indicó un cuarto de huéspedes que tenía dos camas individuales, y acto seguido se giró, al parecer, dispuesto a retirarse sin más.

- ¡Espera! –lo llamó Alyssa. El hombre se dio vuelta. – Quiero darte las gracias.

El otro asintió en señal de reconocimiento, e inmediatamente se dio vuelta de nuevo. No había dado ni un paso que Alyssa habló nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Esta vez, el hombre se dio vuelta lentamente y fijó la mirada en ella por varios segundos antes de contestar. Alyssa aguardó expectante.

- Porque sé cómo siente no poder contar con tu propia familia.

Fue una respuesta mucho más profunda y sincera de que lo Alyssa hubiera esperado. Esta vez, el hombre parecía dispuesto a retirarse, pero la chica tenía una pregunta más.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- ¿Me dejarás descansar de una vez por todas si te respondo?

Alyssa sonrió. Al parecer, el hombre no era lo que se diría "paciente".

- Sí, lo prometo.

El mago volvió a quedarse en silencio, aparentemente, juzgando si la promesa era lo suficientemente honesta. Eventualmente, habló.

- Puedes llamarme Aberforth. Buenas noches.

**º º º**

**_Ante los sucesos ocurridos a inicios del presente mes,_**

**_el Ministerio de la Magia informa:_**

_Se evaluarán los antecedentes de cualquier mago o bruja  
>que el Ministerio considere sospechoso de haber participado<br>en los sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad de Hogsmeade._

_Todo aquél que no posea ascendencia puramente  
>mágica en al menos cinco generaciones, deberá someterse<br>al interrogatorio correspondiente._

**_Firma: Ethan Merrick,  
>Ministro Interino de la Magia.<em>**

Ralph Velak frunció levemente el entrecejo cuando terminó de leer el letrero que se estaba pegado en el cubículo que él utilizaba en el cuartel general de Aurors, y que también se hallaba presente en cada oficina del Ministerio.

A esas alturas de la noche, el Ministerio estaba desierto. Él se había quedado después de hora a completar el insoportable papeleo que le habían solicitado luego de los incidentes de Hogsmeade y del asesinato de Truman Llorch. Estaba terminando de enrollar unos pergaminos cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba en su dirección. Extraño, no esperaba encontrar a nadie.

Un carraspeo cortés, si es que aquello realmente existía, le hizo levantar la mirada.

La mujer que tenía delante, de un aspecto regordete, le estaba dirigiendo una sonrisa que él supuso intentaba ser afectuosa. Si no fuera porque había sido entrenado para ocultar sus emociones, hubiera exteriorizado el desagrado que le causaba.

- Permítame que me presente. –comenzó la mujer. – Mi nombre es Dolores Umbridge y como ya debe saber, soy responsable de realizar los interrogatorios sobre los lamentables incidentes ocurridos en Hogsmeade.

- No, no lo sabía. –contestó, y al parecer, no era la respuesta correcta, porque la mujer que tenía delante flaqueó en su sonrisa unos instantes, antes de volverla a colocar en su lugar.

- Es usted "Ralph Velak", ¿verdad?

El aludido asintió, mientras volvía a ordenar su escritorio. Como no tenía intención de quedarse más tiempo, hizo guardar mágicamente todos los pergaminos en su lugar. Al otro día los terminaría de completar. Finalmente, se puso de pie, y se hizo evidente la diferencia de altura entre ambas personas.

- ¿Hay algo en particular que desee hablar conmigo? De lo contrario, me gustaría retirarme. –le dijo, en su característico tono cortés.

- De hecho, sí, Señor Velak. –respondió Dolores. Luego adoptó un tono incluso más empalagoso. - ¿Podría hablarme de su familia?

- ¿Disculpe?

- Si podría hablarme de su familia. –repitió la mujer. – Sus padres, para empezar.

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿Me considera sospechoso? ¿Acaso ha olvidado que soy un Auror? –le cuestionó él a su vez.

- En absoluto, señor Velak, pero su legajo me ha llamado poderosamente la atención.

- No entiendo a qué se refiere. –repuso él.

Ella le enseñó el archivo que en ese momento tenía en sus manos. Cuando el mago leyó lo que había en el pergamino en el que estaba abierto, comprendió.

- No puedo hablar de ello.

- Pues deberá. –su tono se había vuelto mucho más hostil de repente. Dolores pareció darse cuenta de ello, y retomó el tono que venía empleando. – Podría pedirle información a sus anteriores superiores y a sus compañeros, si es que me entiende.

- La entiendo. Pero me gustaría que encontrara al Señor Potter, si es que a eso se refiere. Y si lo encuentra, dudo mucho de que pueda responderle. A él no le preocupaban nuestros legajos ni nuestra historia, sino que confiaba en nosotros.

- A mí no me importa lo que el Señor Potter hacía, Señor Velak. Pero si no me contesta, puedo…

- Y a mí tampoco me importa lo que usted pueda hacerme, Señora Umbridge. –le respondió él en el mismo tono.

Ante la impertérrita actitud del Auror, Dolores Umbridge abandonó toda fachada de dulzura y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

- Le sugiero que coopere, Señor Velak. No soy una persona que convenga tener de adversaria.

Para total indignación de la mujer, Ralph no se acobardó ante la intimidación, como ella esperaba, sino que al contrario, incluso se permitió sonreír.

- Permítame que yo también le haga una sugerencia. –a continuación, su rostro abandonó todo rastro de diversión, y en cambio, una intensa mirada apareció en sus ojos oscuros: - Antes de buscarse un enemigo, asegúrese de que podrá enfrentarlo.

Acto seguido, dejó caer el archivo que versaba sobre él en su escritorio, y sin mirar atrás, abandonó la habitación.

La carpeta quedó abierta en el pergamino que había generado el conflicto. En tinta negra, había un título que enunciaba _"Datos Personales"_. No obstante, gran parte del pergamino estaba cubierto en un sello rojo que declaraba:

_"Información confidencial del Departamento de Misterios"._

El resto del pergamino estaba completamente vacío.


	4. Cabeza de Puerco

_Este capítulo es para Ittah y Toggi, porque, con todo lo que tardé en felicitarlos por sus último cumpleaños, casi que es un regalo adelantado para el siguiente._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Cabeza de Puerco<strong>

* * *

><p>- Una semana más, madre.<p>

- No, Scorpius. Albus también tiene que aprovechar las vacaciones para estar con su familia.

- Pero…

- Ya la escuchaste, Scorpius.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y miró algo ofuscado a sus padres. Se encontraban en el estudio, y Scorpius estaba intentando conseguir una nueva prórroga para la estadía de Albus en la mansión. A pesar de que anteriormente había conseguido extenderla, esta vez el "no" parecía ser terminante.

- Voy a morirme de aburrimiento. –les advirtió. Astoria le dirigió una mirada compasiva, pero Draco no se inmutó.

- Vas a sobrevivir, te lo aseguro. –le contestó.

- Si me llego a morir, voy a encargarme de hacerte la vida imposible desde el más allá.

- Scorpius, no bromees con eso. –le reprendió Astoria.

- Estás más que invitado. –contestó Draco, al parecer, con menos reparos sobre el tema que su esposa. – ¿Algo más?

Scorpius se vio tentado a contestarle a su padre qué opinaba de su indiferencia, pero por el momento se contuvo. Su madre tampoco estaba a su favor, con lo que sería una batalla perdida de antemano. Finalmente, se contentó con dirigirle una última mirada irritada a él –después de todo, ella se había mostrado más compasiva- y se retiró hacia su habitación.

Previsiblemente, Albus había aprovechado su ausencia para sacar de su contenedor a la nueva escoba y la estaba examinando cuidadosamente cuando su amigo ingresó al cuarto.

- Estaba pidiéndome a gritos que la dejara en libertad. –se excusó.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada escéptica, pero no se la quitó, sino que pasó de largo a Albus y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

- Sería mejor que te la llevaras. No sé para qué me la regalaron si ni me dejan usarla. –dijo alicaído.

- ¿En serio? –se ilusionó el chico de pelo verde, sonriente.

Scorpius lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No.

A Albus se le evaporó la alegría de su rostro.

- Eso fue cruel, ¿sabías? –le recriminó.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo.

- Oh, por Merlín, Scor. –se quejó Albus. - No seas tan exagerado.

- No estoy siendo exagerado. –contradijo Scorpius, incorporándose sobre un codo. – Tú no sabes como es. Estás con tus hermanos y tus primos. Yo estoy solo con mis padres. Me _deprimen_.

Albus rió ante el tono miserable de su amigo.

- No te rías, Al. Es en serio. –se quejó el otro. - Hasta preferiría hablar con Molly antes de quedarme todo el verano aquí.

- ¿De verdad? –la sonrisa de Albus se ensanchó.

- No. –contestó sucintamente Scorpius, volviendo a recostarse. – Era una forma de decir.

Se quedaron en sin hablar unos instantes, mientras Albus guardaba la _Ventisca_ en su estuche.

- Podrías invitar a Ogden. –sugirió el de pelo verde, rompiendo el silencio, mientras colocaba la escoba en el espacio que quedaba debajo de la cama.

- ¿No te dan celos? –preguntó Scorpius mordazmente.

Albus se enderezó, dirigiéndole una mirada contrariada.

- Prometiste que no ibas a hacer más comentarios sobre el compromiso. –le recordó.

- Dije que no iba a hacer más bromas. –rectificó Scorpius. – Y ahora te estoy haciendo una simple pregunta, Al.

Albus se recriminó internamente su ingenuidad al confiar en la palabra de su amigo. Era obvio que iba a encontrar la forma de molestarlo sin romper su promesa. Decidió responderle para no darle a la pregunta más importancia de la que merecía.

- No. No me van a dar celos. –contestó, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Está bien. Yo sólo preguntaba. –insistió, con una expresión inocente en su rostro. - Ya sabes, como es tu prometida-

- O dejas el tema de una vez, o le hago pagar a la _Ventisca_. – le advirtió, colocando su pie peligrosamente cerca de la escoba.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –se rindió rápidamente Scorpius.

Satisfecho, Albus retiró su pie de encima de la escoba y se dirigió hacia el escritorio, tomando una revista al azar de las que estaban ahí. Cuando vio que se trataba de una publicación de Pociones frunció el entrecejo y la descartó rápidamente, y buscó otra.

- Al, cuidado con eso. –le previno Scorpius, al ver que una de sus revistas preferidas era tratada así.

- Obsesivo. –murmuró Albus, mientras continuaba revolviendo el escritorio.

Un paquete rectangular le llamó la atención: era una caja completamente blanca, con una textura elegante, y de un tamaño parecido al que tendría un libro muy voluminoso. Leyó rápidamente lo que tenía escrito en la tapa, en tinta dorada opaca: _"El libro de oro de las túnicas de gala. Edición especial Bodas."_ Ya anticipándose a lo que encontraría, tomó la tarjeta de dedicación que estaba acordonada al paquete. La misma rezaba: _"Para Alyssa y Albus, de Scorpius"_.

Tomó el libro y, sin demasiados miramientos, lo dejó caer encima de Scorpius, quien se sobresaltó cuando éste impactó con su abdomen. Había estado distraído mirando hacia el techo. Cuando vio de qué se trataba comprendió el motivo de que Albus lo estuviera mirando nuevamente molesto.

- ¿No puedes ni siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de no burlarte? –le preguntó exasperado su amigo.

- Al, te prometo que… -comenzó a contestar, pero Albus lo interrumpió.

- Estoy empezando a pensar que eso no significa mucho.

- Al, confía en mí. –el chico de pelo verde le dirigió una mirada que hablaba por sí sola. – Escucha, es en serio. No lo hice para molestarte a ti. Es para Alyssa.

- Para Ogden. No para mí. –repitió, algo escéptico.

- Sí, Al, lo prometo. –confirmó Scorpius.

Albus colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y evaluó durante unos instantes la sinceridad de su respuesta. Finalmente la aceptó, asintiendo.

- A ella tampoco le va a causar gracia. –comentó.

- Ya lo sé. Es la idea. –rebatió Scorpius. – A mí tampoco me causó gracia que no me contara nada ni de sus planes ni de lo que pasó con el compromiso.

Albus asintió, y no intentó hacer cambiar de parecer a su amigo. Después de todo, no era su problema.

- De todas formas…-siguió Scorpius. - ¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

Una vez más, la mirada de Albus fue respuesta suficiente.

**º º º**

Ron frunció el entrecejo al salir de la chimenea de la sala de estar de la Mansión Malfoy. Después de todo el tiempo que había pasado allí hace varios meses, pensó que finalmente se había librado de tener que volver a pisar el lugar. Al parecer, no sería así, ya que, argumentando que su casa era mucho más espaciosa, Draco Malfoy se había resistido a pisar el hogar de los Weasley.

Ron había sugerido incluso volver a la cueva de Hogsmeade pero, según les había informado Ralph Velak, no eran los únicos conscientes de su existencia. Luego de los altercados de Hogsmeade, el pueblo había sido requisado más que nunca, y el escondite había sido revelado al Ministerio. Afortunadamente para ellos, no todo había sido descubierto: los pasadizos aún seguían siendo secretos.

Aprovechando la ocasión, llevarían a Albus de vuelta. Ron personalmente no entendía cómo su sobrino estaba en la Mansión Malfoy voluntariamente, pero decidió no cuestionar ni a Harry ni a su hermana por el estado mental de su hijo, porque probablemente no se lo tomarían bien.

- ¡Hola, tío!

Ron sonrió ampliamente al joven de trece años que acababa de entrar a la amplia habitación. Scorpius Malfoy, algo más alto de lo que Ron recordaba, ingresó siguiendo a su amigo de pelo verde con las manos en los bolsillos, al parecer, sin mucho interés en estar allí.

Ron se acercó a ambos chicos para saludarlos. Le despeinó afectuosamente la singular cabellera a su sobrino y saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza a Scorpius, en un gesto más cortés.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Al?

- Muy bien. –respondió éste, y, recordando el interés que compartían por el Quidditch, comentó: - ¿A que no sabes qué le regalaron a Scorpius, tío? –Ron se mostró intrigado. - ¡Una _Ventisca_! ¿No es increíble?

El hombre estaba completamente estupefacto.

- Una… pero salen una fortuna. –musitó. Luego recordó de qué familia estaban hablando. – Aunque supongo que no será nada para un Malfoy, ¿verdad?

- Ni idea. Yo no la pagué. –contestó Scorpius, encogiéndose de hombros.

A Ron se le vino a la mente una escena muy similar de su segundo año en Hogwarts, cuando Lucius Malfoy había renovado las escobas voladoras de todo el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Al parecer, Draco estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

- ¿Piensas entrar al equipo de tu casa? –preguntó, intentando no sonar acusador.

- Voy a intentarlo.

- Scor, con una _Ventisca_, creo que hasta un troll puede entrar al equipo. –comentó Albus. Ron hizo un esfuerzo por mantener su rostro impasible. Su sobrino había expresado sus pensamientos con increíble precisión.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada recelosa a su amigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Que sin la _Ventisca_ no podría entrar al equipo? –cuestionó.

Albus cayó en la cuenta de cómo había sonado su comentario.

- No, Scor… en realidad…. – comenzó, pero se vio salvado de tener que pensar cómo justificarse porque en ese momento se acercó Astoria hacia ellos. Saludó a Ron y luego se dirigió a su hijo.

- Scorpius, ¿por qué no suben a tu habitación? Estamos por comenzar.

El chico asintió, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hizo unos pasos pero cuando vio que Albus no lo seguía, se giró y lo miró interrogante.

- Voy a saludar a mis padres y subo. –precisó. Scorpius se encogió de hombros, y, acto seguido, se fue.

Albus se dirigió hacia sus padres, que estaban conversando con Aydan Lockhart animadamente. Ron, en cambio, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Hermione. Su esposa se encontraba hablando con Jeremiah Swane, hecho que no le agradaba en absoluto. En realidad, _Swane_ no le agradaba en absoluto. Ni él ni la, en opinión de Ron, ridícula aura de misterio que construía a alrededor de su persona.

Llegó justo cuando el inefable terminaba de decir algo en apariencia muy curioso, ya que Hermione asentía interesada.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, Swane. –le advirtió. – No vaya a ser que te mueras sin querer.

El mago suspiró hastiado. Cada vez que tenía enfrente al Auror éste le hacía comentarios relativos a su Juramento Inquebrantable de no revelar secretos del Departamento de Misterios. Además, tenía la mala costumbre de interrumpir sus conversaciones con Hermione Granger, quien, había descubierto, era una interlocutora más que destacada. Parecía tener conocimientos sobre una gran diversidad de temas, aspecto que satisfacía su curiosidad innata por aprender cosas nuevas.

- No estaba hablándome sobre nada relativo al Departamento de Misterios. –precisó Hermione. – De hecho, estábamos conversando sobre las excepciones de la Ley de Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elementales.

Ron dio un respingo.

- Apasionante.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, algo exasperada ante la actitud de su esposo.

- ¿No te interesan las Transformaciones? –cuestionó Jeremiah. – Tengo entendido que son algo fundamental para tu profesión.

- No tengo permitido hablar de mi profesión. Es secreta. –contestó el pelirrojo, en tono confidencial.

- No es secreta. –rebatió Jeremiah. – Cualquiera en el Ministerio sabe qué hace un Auror.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo. Pero quería saber qué sentía responder a tu manera.

El inefable frunció el entrecejo ante el comentario.

- Ya te dije que no depende de mí, Weasley. Supéralo de una vez.

Jeremiah se puso de pie y se alejó. Hermione, mientras tanto, fijó la mirada en su esposo.

- ¿Era realmente necesario, Ron?

- Sí, no sabes cuánto. –respondió éste, sonriente. Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos. – Oh, vamos, Mione. Swane es insufrible. No puedes negarlo.

- Es un inefable, no puede hablar de su trabajo.

- Es un inefable _insufrible_, que no es lo mismo. –respondió éste.

Reconociendo la actitud del pelirrojo, Hermione lo miró suspicaz.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Ron adoptó una expresión confundida.

- No.

Hermione no lo contradijo, pero le dirigió una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que sabía perfectamente cuál era el origen de los hostigamientos de Ron hacia Swane.

Entretanto, Albus se había acercado a Harry, Ginny y Aydan Lockhart. Estaban charlando amistosamente y al chico le recordó a la forma en que hablaban con Neville Longbottom. Sus padres lo saludaron cariñosamente, mientras que Aydan le sonrió con una expresión afable pero respetuosa.

- Señor Potter. –saludó.

- Hola Profesor… Mamá, ¡no hagas eso! –se quejó Albus. Ginny se había acercado a su hijo y estaba intentando peinar su rebelde cabellera.

- Al, tienes que cortártelo. –sentenció.

- Déjalo así, me gusta. –rebatió su hijo, intentando esquivar las manos de su madre.

- Al, tiene razón: está tomando vida propia. –comentó Harry, observando críticamente la cabeza de su hijo, cubierta por una mata de pelo tan indomable como la suya, con la sola diferencia de que era verde y su longitud era mayor. De hecho él solía ser el más comprensivo sobre el tema, pero la situación era difícil de defender en ese momento.

- Siempre quise preguntarle, señor Potter. ¿Cómo logró que le quedara de ese color? –preguntó Aydan.

- En realidad fue culpa de mi hermano… Mamá, basta. –se volvió a quejar. Cuando dirigió la vista a su madre se percató de que ella estaba sonriendo ampliamente. Al parecer, lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Ginny le besó la parte superior de su cabeza cariñosamente a modo de disculpa. - ¡Mamá, hay un profesor presente! –se quejó el chico, revolviendo su cabellera donde su madre lo había besado.

- Al, por favor. Él sabe que somos tus padres.

- Sí, pero igual. –insistió el chico.

Aydan sonrió ante la tozudez de Albus.

- Entonces, ¿cómo pasó?

- Fue un accidente. Se me cayó poción de tintura encima. –explicó Albus.

- Es verdad. Recuerdo haberlo visto verde. –asintió el profesor lentamente, mientras rememoraba el acontecimiento. – Fue bastante… _peculiar_.

- ¿Usted también va a cambiarse el color de su pelo? Sería genial. ¿Qué tal azul? –sugirió el chico, sonriente.

El profesor estaba por responder cuando Ginny se le anticipó.

- Profesor, por favor. No lo haga. Sería un crimen.

Los otros tres no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario.

- ¿Un "crimen", Ginny? –repitió Harry, divertido. - ¿En serio?

- Míralo, Harry. Tiene el pelo perfecto.

Harry observó detenidamente al mago en cuestión, quien le recordó vagamente a su hermano Gilderoy, pero titubeó antes de contestar. De acuerdo, su pelo rubio era perfectamente dócil y parecía sacado de un anuncio. Aún así, era el Profesor de Encantamiento de sus hijos, y, a pesar de que Ginny no aparentaba tener inconveniente alguno, a él le parecía algo inapropiado responder. Aydan se percató de su situación y salió a su rescate.

- Descuide. No tiene por qué opinar. –Harry sonrió, y murmuró "gracias". A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Aydan no parecía tener necesidad de recibir elogios continuamente. – Y no pienso cambiármelo por ahora. Aunque no lo descarto del todo. Sería muy original. –Albus sonrió, al igual que su madre.

Al notar que la reunión empezaría en cualquier momento, Aydan se excusó y se separó de ellos, dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con otro de los magos presentes, que estaba de pie a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia.

Ralph Velak estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyándose en una pose relajada contra el lateral de la chimenea por la que muchos habían llegado. Alejado del resto de los magos, se podía deducir fácilmente que no tenía interés en entablar una conversación con ninguno de ellos. No obstante, o Aydan no captó el mensaje, o no le dio importancia, porque se acercó a él de todas formas.

- Ralph. –saludó sucintamente.

El Auror lo miró con una expresión cansina en su rostro, y, como siempre que la empleaba en él, a Aydan lo hizo sentir como un pequeño fastidiando a su hermano mayor. Se lo había remarcado al otro mago en incontables ocasiones, pero, al parecer, no había surtido efecto.

- ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Ahora vas a aprovechar cada reunión para interrogarme? –cuestionó Ralph, anticipándose a lo que sabría que seguro vendría.

- ¿Piensas responderme? –preguntó Aydan a su vez.

- No.

- Entonces sí.

Ralph intensificó su mirada de hastío.

- Aydan… -comenzó, pero se vio interrumpido.

Afortunadamente para él, en ese momento se les acercó Harry para anunciarles que estaban comenzando la reunión.

Ralph aprovechó la oportunidad para ofrecerle a su anterior superior realizar él mismo los hechizos "_Muffliato"_ para que los menores no escucharan la conversación, si bien Albus ya se había retirado. Harry aceptó, y, sin tener alternativa, Aydan abandonó sus intentos de sonsacarle respuestas al Auror.

No obstante, Ralph sabía que volvería a intentarlo.

Lo conocía demasiado bien.

**º º º**

Un silencio expectante se apoderó de la habitación cuando Ralph Velak finalizó su relato de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio unos días atrás, cuando aparecieron carteles anunciando el renovado registro de magos mestizos a consecuencia de los incidentes en Hogsmeade. No obstante, el mago se abstuvo de dar detalles sobre el episodio ocurrido con Dolores Umbridge y sus inquisiciones acerca de su legajo personal.

- Un registro de magos mestizos, Umbridge… ¿Volvimos atrás en el tiempo? –se preguntó en voz alta Ginny.

- En serio, ¿por qué no nos deshacemos de Umbridge? Somos Aurors, sabemos cómo esconder el cuerpo. –repuso Ron, mirando a Harry mientras hablaba.

Mientras algunos reían disimuladamente, y otros miraban con censura a Ron (entre ellos, Kingsley y Jeremiah), Harry fingió meditarlo.

- Eh… deberíamos cambiar de tema, porque está empezando a sonar bien. –dijo, logrando que su amigo pelirrojo sonriera ampliamente.

- ¿En serio, Potter? ¿Vas a descartar la única propuesta decente que Weasley ha hecho desde que todo esto empezó? –cuestionó Draco, y, a decir verdad, a nadie le terminó de quedar claro si hablaba en serio o no.

- Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar… _caminos más adecuados_. –repuso Harry. – De ser preferible, que no nos lleven a Azkaban.

Draco murmuró algo que sonó a "San Potter", pero no hizo más comentarios.

- ¿Sabes qué están haciendo con el registro, Velak?

Algunos giraron la cabeza sorprendidos hacia Jeremiah, principalmente por el hecho de que rara vez hablaba en las reuniones y solía mantener un perfil bajo. Ralph le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes antes de contestar.

- Sé que se han realizado algunos interrogatorios, pero no he sido el encargado de realizar ninguno.

- ¿Por qué no? Dado tu puesto, sería lo más lógico. –repuso Jeremiah.

Ralph asintió sucintamente.

- Lo es. Pero mi relación con Dolores Umbridge no es exactamente cordial.

- Bienvenido al club. –comentó Ron, y hasta Hermione rió.

Ralph se preguntó por un momento si el pelirrojo estaba comenzando a aceptar su presencia. Después de todo, venía cuestionando su lealtad desde el principio. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para ponderarlo porque Kingsley se estaba dirigiendo a él.

- Eso no nos conviene. No estamos teniendo acceso a información importante. Deberías tratar de mejorar tu relación con ella.

- No será posible. –rebatió escuetamente.

- Insisto. Deberías intentarlo.

- Kingsley, recuerdas que estamos hablando de Dolores Umbridge, ¿verdad? –intervino Harry.

- Entiendo a qué te refieres, Harry. Pero de nada nos sirve un espía que no tenga acceso a los asuntos más relevantes.

- Suena lógico. –acotó Astoria.

- Hay otra manera. Mucho más simple que intentar algo con Umbridge. –todas las miradas se posaron en Draco, aguardando a que finalizara. - Ethan Merrick no está preparado para el puesto que le tocó asumir. Por lo que Velak nos ha contado, siempre ha estado a la sombra de Llorch. Y ahora que lo han asesinado, debe estar más inseguro que nunca. Es el momento ideal para ganarse su confianza. –concluyó.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras los presentes ponderaban lo que Draco acababa de decir. El primero que habló fue George.

- Ya era hora de que las mentes retorcidas estuvieran de nuestro lado. –el rubio lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo, vacilando entre tomar el comentario como un elogio o como un insulto. – Estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy. Es mucho más sensato que cualquier plan que involucre a Umbridge.

No hubo nadie que se mostrara en desacuerdo, por lo que el nuevo objetivo de Ralph Velak quedó fijado de manera unánime: ser la nueva mano derecha de Ethan Merrick. Sólo una persona parecía tener algún tipo de reparo, pero no lo manifestó verbalmente. La única que se percató de ello fue su esposa, Ginny Weasley.

Mucho más tarde, cuando el sol ya había dejado su lugar en el cielo y sólo la luna iluminaba el terreno que circundaba el hogar de sus mejores amigos, la pelirroja se acercó a Harry, quien, como solía hacer desde el comienzo del verano, estaba mirando la fotografía que él mismo había tomado durante los altercados de Hogsmeade. Apoyado contra un árbol, inmerso en el silencio apacible de la noche de verano, la amenaza contra magos y brujas de sangre pura le resultaba prácticamente surrealista.

- Pareces tener algo en mente. –comentó Ginny, mientras lo abrazaba por detrás.

Harry sonrió ante la familiar presencia.

- _Tenía_. –respondió, mientras se guardaba la foto en un bolsillo de la túnica y se giraba sobre sí mismo. – Ahora tengo otra cosa en mente.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír mientras compartían un beso.

- Te has vuelto muy bueno en esto.

- ¿Respondiendo? ¿O besando?

- Ambas. Creo que has tenido una excelente profesora.

La sonrisa de Harry se acentuó.

- He tenido a la mejor. ¿Y sabes por qué? –Ginny negó con la cabeza, expectante. – Porque es muy humilde.

La pelirroja rió abiertamente ante el comentario. Eventualmente se serenó y le dirigió una mirada más seria a Harry.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Por su tono de voz, Harry se percató de que no admitiría ninguna respuesta evasiva, cosa que, de hecho, él tampoco tenía intención de dar. De modo que se dispuso a contarle lo que rondaba sus pensamientos desde hacía cierto tiempo.

- En Ralph Velak. –contestó sin rodeos.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿No confías en él? ¿Crees que no va a traicionar de alguna forma? –inquirió.

Harry sacudió la cabeza en un ademán negativo.

- No, no es eso. –contradijo, pero no continuó. Parecía estar poniendo en orden sus reflexiones. Ginny aguardó a que siguiera en silencio. – Estuve pensando en sus motivos, y no le encuentro un motivo lógico para su forma de actuar. No entiendo por qué nos está ayudando.

- Dijo que quería nuestro apoyo para ser Ministro cuando todo esto terminara. Es un motivo suficientemente bueno. –replicó su esposa.

- ¡Exacto! No tiene sentido. –Ginny lo miró sin comprender. – No es el estilo de Velak, Ginny. Si realmente hubiera querido el Ministerio, podría haber ocupado el lugar de Merrick como mano derecha de Llorch desde el principio. Es más inteligente y mejor Auror. No nos necesita.

Ginny asintió, comprendiendo el razonamiento de Harry, y aguardó a que éste terminara de explicarse.

- Además, nunca le interesó el protagonismo, o estar a cargo. Como Auror, siempre hizo su trabajo y nunca pidió nada más. Llorch, en cambio, siempre buscaba algún tipo de distinción. Él no.

- Supongamos que es verdad. Que nos mintió, y que no le interesa el Ministerio. –dijo Ginny. - ¿Qué es lo que realmente le importa?

Harry colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, y se volvió a apoyar contra el tronco del árbol. Pasaron unos momentos de silencio, y lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de algún que otro insecto de jardín. Cuando levantó la mirada nuevamente, el rostro de Harry reflejaba un absoluto desconcierto.

- _Ése_ es el problema, Ginny. No tengo ni la menor idea.

**º º º**

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, y cubierta por una túnica que ocultaba su rostro a la vista de cualquier curioso, Alyssa observaba la habitación en franca decadencia que, casi con impertinencia, se hacía llamar posada. No obstante, la peculiar clientela de Cabeza de Puerco parecía tener mucho menos reparos que ella respecto al estado del lugar. Prueba de ello era, por ejemplo, la mujer –o eso creía Alyssa- que se había acercado a la barra del lugar en ese preciso momento, ordenando a Aberforth algo que sonó a "lo de siempre".

No sería digno de mención de no haber visto lo que constituía el plato "lo de siempre". Era un menjunje de aspecto viscoso, y que, para horror de la joven, _todavía se movía_. La presencia de un anciano mago enfrente de ella le ahorró a su estómago la tortura de seguir presenciando la imagen.

- ¿Qué te dije sobre venir a husmear al salón? –gruñó Aberforth.

Lo de "salón" había sido un acuerdo tácito de lenguaje para denominar a la habitación principal de la posada. Porque Aberforth podía justificarlo como quisiera, pero Alyssa había visto suficientes en su mansión como para poder decir contundentemente que aquello _no era_ un salón.

- Estaba aburrida. –respondió con simpleza. - ¿Qué era ese plato, de todas formas?

- ¿Realmente quieres que te diga? –replicó él a su vez, y a Alyssa no se le escapó el dejo de diversión en su tono.

Se lo pensó mejor.

- No, gracias.

- Lo supuse. –repuso él. – Si no tienes nada que hacer, necesito que le lleves el almuerzo a Dolly y a Patty.

- ¿A qué habitación?

- A ninguna. –Alyssa frunció el entrecejo. Había un extraño brillo en los ojos azules del mago. – Están en el patio de atrás.

Confundida, la joven asintió y pasó por la cocina a buscar dos platos de comida mucho más ordinaria que la ordenada por la bruja de hacía instantes. Le sonrió a Dipsy, quien había tomado el puesto de cocinera, y salió por la puerta contigua a un pequeño pasillo que llevaba al único lugar que no había pisado desde el comienzo de su estadía.

El polvoriento patio tenía unas baldosas cerca de la puerta, pero el resto del espacio estaba cubierto por una capa de pasto bastante descuidada. Sonrió al pensar lo que Dipsy haría con todo el lugar si Aberforth se lo permitiera.

Uno de los primeros motivos de conflicto entre ellos había sido la natural tendencia al orden y a la limpieza de la elfina. Argumentando que llamaría excesivamente la atención, el viejo propietario se había negado rotundamente a que Dipsy pusiera todo en orden. Alyssa sospechaba también que lo hacía por pura terquedad, aspecto de él que había descubierto en poco tiempo. Finalmente, Aberforth había cedido y dejado que la cocina fuera el dominio de la elfina, y el resto de la posada se manejaría según su propio parecer.

Los ojos claros de Alyssa escrutaron el patio en busca de "Dolly" y "Patty", pero estaba claro que no había ninguna persona allí. Dejó los platos en unos cajones de madera que estaban cerca de ella, y dio unos pasos, alejándose de la puerta, prestándole más atención a su entorno.

Había una especie de cobertizo de madera sin puerta contra una de las paredes del edificio contiguo, y Alyssa vislumbró un montículo considerable de pastura seca dentro de él. El pasto también estaba bastante corto, a pesar de que sabía con seguridad que Aberforth no era el tipo de persona que se preocuparía por algo como ello. De hecho, era irregular: había zonas donde la tierra había quedado totalmente desnuda.

Un sonido de cascos, totalmente fuera de lugar, la hizo girarse sobre sí misma.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! –exclamó, retrocediendo y tropezando al pisar una porción irregular de terreno.

Delante de ella, había dos animales comiendo de los platos que había apoyado en los cajones. Nunca los había visto en persona, pero por la cornamenta no le resultó difícil identificarlos.

Eran cabras.

- Qué demonios… -musitó, aún sin levantarse del piso.

Una de las dos cabras levantó un instante la mirada del plato, la fijó en ella, pero luego volvió a enfocarse en la comida, sin prestarle atención en lo más mínimo.

Alyssa se puso de pie, pero no se atrevió a acercarse. Su instinto le decía que no quería que la vieran como una competencia por el almuerzo. Fue en ese momento en cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué hacían comiendo de platos? ¿No se supone que debían comer arbustos y ese tipo de cosas?

"Tal vez Aberforth las acostumbró a comer así", razonó.

¿Podría ser que…?

- ¿Dolly? –llamó, y cuando una de las dos, la que había levantado la vista hacía instantes, lo hizo de nuevo, finalmente lo entendió.

Dolly y Patty no eran personas. Eran las cabras que tenía delante.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Alyssa se moviera por fin, cuando tanto como Dolly como Patty habían terminado y se hubieran alejado hacia el cobertizo. Casi corriendo, tomó los platos con una mueca de asco y volvió al interior de la posada. Los dejó sin muchos miramientos sobre la mesada de la cocina, ante la mirada confundida de Dipsy, quien se dispuso a lavarlos, y se asomó hacia el salón principal. Tal como esperaba, Aberforth estaba allí, sentado en una silla detrás de la barra. Le hizo una señal de que quería hablar con él, y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Instantes después, y quejándose de sus huesos, el mago se le acercó, con el aspecto gruñón de siempre.

- ¿Qué?

- _¡Tienes cabras!_ –le espetó, y empleó un tono acusador que hizo que la frase sonara realmente extraña.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo puedes tener cabras?

- Me gustan las cabras. –contestó con simpleza. Alyssa abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no pudo articular sus pensamientos. – Animales muy sabios, las cabras. –comentó, logrando que la joven saliera de su estupor.

- ¿Estás loco? –preguntó sin más, acostumbrada a la franqueza que el otro empleaba con ella y actuando de la misma forma. Era extraño, pero se había habituado en poco tiempo a hablar sin rodeos alrededor del anciano mago.

No obstante, la frase tuvo un efecto glacial en la expresión de Aberforth, quien, contestara como contestara, solía mantenerse impertérrito. Ahora, en cambio, la mirada que le dirigió hizo a Alyssa desear ser más pequeña, invisible incluso.

- No vuelvas a llamarme "loco", ¿está claro?

Alyssa asintió, avergonzada de sí misma. El otro mago la había ayudado desinteresadamente, ¿y ella respondía de esa manera? De acuerdo, era excéntrico tener cabras en tu patio trasero, pero no por ello debía faltarle el respeto.

- Lo siento. –murmuró.

Aberforth asintió, aceptando las disculpas de inmediato. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta hacia el salón, se giró para hablarle nuevamente.

- Lo entenderás cuando las conozcas. Así que eso harás. Cepíllalas antes de irte a tu habitación.

Alyssa levantó la vista horrorizada, pero Aberforth ya no estaba allí. Sin embargo, sus ojos no la habían engañado: efectivamente había una sonrisa en sus labios.

Suprimió un escalofrío ante la tarea que le había encomendado.

La próxima vez aprendería a cerrar la boca.

**º º º**

_Bonjour Jay-Jay,_

_¿A qué no sabes dónde estoy? Bueno, supongo  
>que ya lo habrás adivinado: ¡Francia! Camille<br>me invitó a pasar unos días antes de que comiencen  
>las clases de nuevo.<em>

_Estoy seguro de que Sue diría que es apasionante  
>la cantidad de lugares históricos para visitar, pero<br>la verdad es que no fui a ninguno. A ella le dije que  
>sí para que no se pusiera pesada, no le digas nada.<em>

_No sabes lo que son los chocolates aquí. Son de otro  
>planeta. Y los padres de Camille también son increíbles:<br>me dejan dormir hasta la hora que quiera, y no me  
>dejan de ninguna manera ayudar a limpiar o a preparar<br>la mesa. Esto es el cielo._

_Hace unos días vino Dominique, tu prima. Amigo,  
>es peor que tú y Sue. Todo el tiempo quiere hacer algo.<br>Sacando eso, me cayó muy bien._

_Sé que me estás extrañando, no llores por mí. En unos  
>días volvemos a Hogwarts.<em>

_Hasta entonces,_

_Tom._

James enrolló nuevamente el pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, aún sonriendo por la última frase. Al parecer, Tom estaba disfrutando al máximo los últimos días de vacaciones.

Con Camille.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era extraño que la chica no le hubiera enviado algún tipo de saludo por medio de Tom. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que sus atenciones para con él habían disminuido considerablemente desde la primera vez que la había visto, no era tan extraño.

- ¿También recibiste tu carta de Tom?

James levantó la vista y la posó sobre Sue, que acababa de entrar al living de su casa, y le estaba tendiendo un vaso de jugo. Él lo aceptó, y le dio un sorbo antes de contestar. Se escuchaba de fondo el sonido del televisor, artefacto normal en la casa de la chica ya que su padre era _muggle_.

- Sí. Parece que la está pasando bien.

- ¿Te contó a todos los lugares donde fue? Debe haber sido increíble.

James asumió que Sue estaba haciendo referencia a los sitios de interés histórico que Tom había supuestamente visitado.

- Eh… sí. Por supuesto. –mintió, intentando sonar convincente.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, y la voz del conductor del programa que estaban viendo resonó en el living. Anunció que pasarían a comentar el pronóstico para los próximos días, y fue ahí, viendo las fechas en la pantalla, cuando Sue cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Soltó una maldición que hizo que James se girara, observándola intrigado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Soy la peor novia del mundo!

- Ya lo sé, ¿pero por qué? –Sue lo miró ceñuda, y un instante después él comprendió. Adoptó una expresión herida en su rostro. Algo dramática para ser cierta - ¿Cómo pudiste, Sue? ¿Te olvidaste de nuestro aniversario?

Ella lo miró incrédula.

- El descaro… -musitó. - ¡Tu también te olvidaste, James!

- ¡Claro que no! –la expresión en el rostro de Sue hablaba por sí sola. – De acuerdo. –admitió. – Me olvidé completamente. Así que hagamos algo: yo te perdono, tú me perdonas, y somos los dos felices.

- James, no es tan simple.

- Sí que lo es. –rebatió él. – Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, la gente se olvida de los aniversarios. No es tan grave.

Ella aún parecía dubitativa, de modo que él siguió intentando convencerla.

- Sue, los dos nos olvidamos, ¿y qué? No es lo que importa. Nos llevamos bien, nos divertimos juntos… eso es lo que importa, ¿de acuerdo? Olvídate del resto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella asintió, y el sonrió, no se olvidó del asunto. En absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Finalmente terminé! Es el capítulo que más tardé en escribir hasta ahora. ¡Y la cantidad de cosas que quedaron pendientes! Siempre me pasa lo mismo, ¿o no?<strong>

**Al menos ya falta cada vez menos para el comienzo de clases, y con ello, para el retorno de varios personajes que faltan aparecer.**

**Gracias por la paciencia que tienen, y espero que les haya gustado. Ante la duda de algunos nuevos lectores: no, esta historia no la abandono, lo que pasa es que a veces tardo más de lo que me gustaría en escribir un nuevo capítulo.**

**Mi recomendación: añadir la historia a alertas para recibir un aviso con la nueva actualización. Creo que es lo más cómodo, así no tienen que ingresar a revisar todo el tiempo. Aunque si quieren volver a leer la historia mientras esperan, para mí es un honor.**

**¡Besos a todos!**

**PD: ¡no se olviden de comentar!**


	5. Ethan Merrick

**Capítulo 4:**** Ethan Merrick**

* * *

><p>El clima en el Ministerio de la Magia era cuanto menos extraño. Desde la renuncia forzada de Kingsley Shacklebolt al puesto de Ministro, las aguas habían quedado ciertamente turbulentas. La acefalía política del organismo se había resuelto bruscamente cuando un grupo de Aurors encabezados por Truman Llorch, empleando tanto la fuerza como promesas de futuros privilegios, se había erigido en lugar del anterior Ministro.<p>

No obstante, su público asesinato y el caos generado en la ciudad de Hogsmeade luego del mismo contrastaban en gran medida con lo que actualmente sucedía en el Ministerio. Lejos de la agitación posterior a la renuncia de Kinglsey, ahora reinaba un clima de tensa estabilidad. Ninguno de los Directores de Departamentos tenía intención de lidiar, al menos abiertamente, con la amenaza que suponía el grupo de magos que había acabado con la vida de Truman Llorch. Todos habían manifestado sus profundas condolencias al respecto, pero ninguno se había pronunciado acerca del motivo de fondo del hecho.

La frase que prometía desgracia a los magos de sangre pura, en venganza por los crímenes del pasado, había tomado carácter de tabú. No se hacía referencias públicas al respecto y el hechizo había sido removido pocos momentos luego de realizado.

Todo estaba en orden, no había motivos para preocuparse. La elite de la seguridad mágica podía garantizarlo.

No obstante, Ethan Merrick sabía que era la calma que antecedía a la tempestad. En cualquier momento…

Golpearon la puerta. Una mujer de mediana edad se asomó brevemente por ella.

- Señor Ministro, disculpe. Su cita de las diez ya se encuentra aquí.

_Señor Ministro_. Ni en sus más remotas fantasías habría imaginado que algún día le llamarían así. No estaba en el plan. Llorch le había prometido una buena posición en el cuartel, lejos de la acción pero cerca del oro, y él a cambio sólo tenía que brindarle su apoyo. Shacklebolt nunca le había agradado y Harry Potter le resultaba indiferente. Todo cuadraba a la perfección en el plan.

Por esas cosas extrañas de la vida, Llorch no había planeado su propia muerte, y él había terminado a cargo de todo. _Cerca_ de la acción y _lejos_ del oro.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la mujer e, instantes después, otra mucho más baja y de mayor edad hizo su aparición por la puerta.

- Buenos días, señor Ministro. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Merrick respondió al saludo sin molestarse en contestar la pregunta. Estaba bastante seguro de que a la persona que tenía enfrente no podría importarle menos. En cambio, se concentró en lo importante.

- ¿Y bien, Dolores? Un mes de interrogatorios, me imagino que ya tendrá alguna novedad. –dijo, mientras golpeaba el escritorio con la yema de los dedos en un gesto de ansiedad.

- En efecto. –asintió la mujer, acomodando los papeles que llevaba en una pila más o menos organizada. – Me honra que haya confiado en mí para la tarea.

Merrick asintió ausentemente y se abstuvo de comentar que el resto de los empleados no estaba precisamente haciendo fila para encargarse del asunto. Dolores Umbridge no había sido la mejor alternativa. Era la única que se le había presentado.

- En primer lugar, restringimos la búsqueda a magos de ascendencia mestiza, por razones obvias. –explicó. - Centramos los interrogatorios en aquellos que no respondieron voluntariamente a la citación. Este es un listado de aquellos a quienes… "entrevistamos". –finalizó, carraspeando.

El Auror tomó el pergamino que Umbridge le acercó. Era una lista bastante larga, pero de repente un nombre le llamó la atención.

- ¿Ted Lupin? – preguntó en voz alta. – Me suena conocido…

- Es el ahijado de Harry Potter. –precisó ella. – Hijo de un hombre lobo y una metamorfomaga. Ambos fallecidos en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Si me permite, señor Ministro, considero que tiene suficientes motivos personales como para querer tomar venganza.

Ethan Merrick frunció el entrecejo, mientras los recuerdos aparecían en su mente. ¿Ted Lupin? ¿Ese chico pequeño de cabello multicolor que Harry Potter había llevado al cuartel en alguna ocasión? Supuso que habría crecido desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero… ¿asesino de Truman Llorch?

- ¿Está segura, Dolores? –cuestionó. – No es que no confíe en su criterio, pero… - "no confío en su criterio", finalizó, para sus adentros.

- Por supuesto, señor. Si bien tenía una coartada…

- ¿Cuál?

- Dijo que estaba almorzando con su abuela.

- Terriblemente sospechoso. –murmuró el Auror con sarcasmo evidente.

Dolores Umbridge infló sus pulmones de aire pero se contuvo de replicar. En cambio, sonrió ampliamente y aplicó su característico tono de voz.

- Señor Ministro, permítale que le recuerde que conozco hace mucho tiempo a Harry Potter y su entorno…

Inesperadamente, Ethan Merrick golpeó el escritorio con el puño, interrumpiendo lo que la mujer estaba por decir.

- Sabía que iba a pasar esto… -murmuró, frustrado, mientras abollaba el pergamino que le había sido entregado. Pocas veces Dolores Umbridge se quedaba sin palabras, pero esta era una de ellas. Su rostro reflejaba una absoluta confusión. – Un mes… ¡un mes _entero_ para traerme una lista que no sirve absolutamente de nada! No sé para qué aprobé esos interrogatorios. Debí habérmelo imaginado.

El hombre se levantó y apoyó las manos en el alféizar de la ventana que decoraba su oficina, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el "exterior". Había un sol radiante. O al menos, eso era lo que habían escogido mágicamente los de mantenimiento.

- Discúlpeme, pero…

- ¿Esto es lo que ha estado haciendo? –siguió Merrick, como si ella no hubiera hablado- ¿Investigando a los familiares de Harry Potter, a su entorno, hasta encontrar a los más mestizos? –se giró con impaciencia. – Mire, no me interesa si Lupin es hijo de un hombre lobo, de un troll, o de un duende y un gnomo. Que tenga ocho brazos, por lo que a mí me incumbe. En serio, no me interesa.

- ¡Estaba mintiendo! Estoy segura de que… -Dolores intentó acotar, en vano. Era paradójico que de hecho tuviera razón. Ted Lupin había mentido. Estaba en Hogsmeade ese día. Tan sólo no estaba asesinando a Truman Llorch.

- Escúcheme bien, porque no lo voy a repetir. –le espetó Merrick. – Esto no se trata de Harry Potter. _Nunca_ se trató de Harry Potter. Es hora de que supere esa obsesión que tiene con el hombre y abra los ojos.

- Yo no estoy… -comenzó, enderezándose y colocando las manos en su regazo.

- Oh, por favor. –la interrumpió nuevamente. – Lo sabe todo el Ministerio. No ha sido muy disimulada todos estos años, ¿sabe? Ni con eso ni con… la "pureza" de la sangre… -siguió, haciendo con la mano un gesto de restarle importancia.

Dolores estaba estupefacta nuevamente. ¿Acaso estaba queriendo decir que no le importaba la ascendencia de los magos? ¿Y qué había del Elíxir? ¿Qué había del discurso?

Merrick estudió un momento el rostro de la mujer, y luego sonrió con sorna.

- ¿No me diga que durante todo este tiempo creyó…? –dejó la frase inconclusa y rió burlonamente, desviando la mirada, casi incrédulo. Luego volvió a posar la vista en ella. – Dígame, ¿usted es ingenua o simplemente estúpida?

- ¿Acaso me está insultando? –le espetó ella, casi cortésmente.

- De acuerdo. Estúpida. –murmuró Merrick. Al ver que la mujer se enfurecía, y teniendo muy poca paciencia como para aguantar lo que diría a continuación, se le anticipó. Apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó sobre él, acercando su rostro al de la bruja. – Le voy a contar un secreto. –susurró. El tono de voz tomó a Dolores por sorpresa. - A _nadie_ le importa la pureza de la sangre. No importaba hace cincuenta años y tampoco importa ahora. –Ella se mantuvo en silencio. – Me imagino lo que estará pensando. "¿Y qué hay del Innombrable?" –preguntó retóricamente en un tono burlón.

Dicho esto, se incorporó, acomodándose la túnica y volviendo a dirigirse hacia la ventana.

- El Innombrable –prosiguió, mientras sacaba su varita y la giraba ausentemente entre los dedos- tenía cierta inclinación por los magos de sangre pura, es innegable. Pero había algo que detestaba más que a un mago de sangre impura, y no me refiero a un _muggle_. Odiaba la debilidad. ¡Pero Grindelwald! –exclamó, sobresaltando a Dolores. - ¿Acaso él no ansiaba aplastar a los _muggles_? –fingió meditarlo un momento. – No. No realmente. O al menos no en el sentido que se cuenta en los libros de historia. Lo que efectivamente le atraía a él, al Innombrable, y a todos los que le siguieron, era una sola cosa, y le puedo asegurar, Dolores Umbridge, que no tiene en absoluto nada que ver con la especie que los antepasados de uno eligieron para procrear, si es que usted me entiende.

"Lo que les importaba era lo mismo que a todos los seres humanos les importa, y es indiferente a si llevan o no algo de sangre mágica en sus venas. Y eso, es el _poder_. Simplemente, el poder. La pureza de la sangre no ha sido más que una excusa aceptada por todos los que los siguieron. Y ahora los que asesinaron a Truman Llorch proclaman exactamente lo contrario. –elevó las manos en el aire, y gesticuló efusivamente. – '¡Muerte a los malvados magos de sangre pura! ¡Venganza!'"

- ¿Y qué hay de los que realmente creen? –rebatió ella. - No puede negar que existen adeptos a la pureza de la sangre, ministro. Usted estuvo en Hogsmeade.

- Fanáticos. Siempre hay fanáticos. –contestó él. - Dígales mortífagos, mestizos rebeldes, o como quiera. Algunos realmente creen, otros simplemente intentan convencerse de que es así. De que no son tan solo criaturas sedientas de poder. De que tienen algún fin superior. Y de hecho, lo tienen. ¿Sabe cuál es?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Hacer el trabajo sucio. Torturar a un _muggle_, asesinar a un mestizo, o incinerar a Truman Llorch. ¿Y sabe qué sigue?

Dolores Umbridge repitió el ademán negativo.

- Lo suponía. – murmuró Merrick. Luego levantó el brazo y se señaló repetidamente a sí mismo. - _Yo_ sigo, Umbridge. Yo. –y si bien había tenido un dejo de nerviosismo durante toda la charla, ahora la ansiedad estaba clara en sus ojos. – Entonces hágame un favor. Olvídese de Harry Potter. Olvídese de los hombres lobo. –bajó el tono de voz hasta adoptar uno confidencial. Había cierto brillo maníaco en sus ojos que a la mujer no le pasó desapercibido. – Y busque a aquella persona que quiere estar donde estoy yo. –ante la falta de movimiento de la bruja, le espetó: -_¡Ahora!_

Dolores Umbridge juntó apresuradamente todos los papeles que había depositado en el escritorio y se levantó. En un instante ya había cruzado la habitación y en otro ya no estaba allí.

En cualquier otra situación le hubiera divertido verla intimidada. No en la que se encontraba. No obstante sonrió. Había sido entretenido, de todas formas. Se sentó en la cómoda silla que se había ganado (a su manera), y levitó mágicamente la botella de whisky que formaba parte de la reserva privada de la oficina del Ministro de la Magia. No se molestó en tomar un vaso.

Tenía la sensación de que le quedaba tan poco tiempo de funcionario como de vida, y no se iba a molestar en guardar las apariencias.

Es así que, cuando Ralph Velak ingresó a la habitación unas horas más tarde, durante el almuerzo, lo encontró en un estado más que deplorable.

- Señor. –saludó.

Ethan Merrick entrecerró los ojos, al parecer sin reconocerlo.

- Soy Ralph Velak. –aclaró el mago.

El otro Auror parecía seguir confundido.

- Somos compañeros del cuartel. –precisó.

- ¡Pero claro! –exclamó, mucho más fuerte de lo necesario dada la corta distancia que los separaba. - ¡Ralph! ¡Amigo mío! Siéntate.

El mago se acercó a la silla que le señalaba Merrick y se sentó. El olor a alcohol era francamente desagradable.

- Señor… -comenzó, pero se vio interrumpido.

- ¿Sabes, Ralph? –dijo Merrick, en un tono conversacional, como si no tuviera ningún problema en su vida. – Siempre están tan serio. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada. –contestó el otro con simpleza.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Tienes esta cara de… de… de preocupación. –de repente, Merrick se puso serio. - ¿Murió alguien?

- Sí, Llorch. –contestó Ralph, frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Lo ha olvidado?

Ethan Merrick rió, pero acto seguido su rostro estaba cubierto de desasosiego. La velocidad a la que cambiaba de humor era increíble.

- Por supuesto que no, Ralph. ¿Cómo podría olvidar? –preguntó ausentemente, desviando la vista hacia la ventana. Pasó unos momentos en silencio, y luego se volvió a dirigir al otro Auror. Esta vez, su expresión era de desesperación. – Voy a morir, Ralph. Voy a morir. –repitió.

Era la oportunidad que Ralph había venido a buscar. Había pensado tantos argumentos, tantas respuestas, y, al final, todo lo que había sido necesario era una botella de whisky. Curioso. A veces las cosas son infinitamente más simples de lo que uno supone.

- No tiene por qué, señor.

Merrick se encogió de hombros.

- Pero igual pasará. Igual van a… -tragó saliva. Parecía un niño asustado. - ¿Lo harán, verdad? ¿Vendrán a buscarme?

- Puedo ayudarlo. –insistió.

- ¿Y qué puedes hacer?

- Puedo ir a buscarlos. Antes de que vengan.

El rostro de Merrick se iluminó. "Tan fácil, tan fácil", pensó Ralph.

- ¿Harías eso?

- Por supuesto, señor. –asintió. – Sólo necesito dos cosas. –Merrick guardó silencio, atento. – Primero necesito que descanse. –el Ministro asintió, obediente, aunque sin soltar la botella que ahora apoyaba en su regazo. – Y segundo, que confíe en mí. ¿Confía en mí, señor?

Incluso a través de la nebulosa inducida por el alcohol, Merrick no pudo evitar la sensación de que los ojos del otro Auror veían a través de él. Pasaron unos segundos en que no dijo nada, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que no le había contestado. Asintió. Luego, relajó su postura contra el respaldo, y dejó que por fin, su mente descansara.

**º º º**

Jessica Abercrombie observó detenidamente el cuestionario que tenía delante. _"Enumere las precauciones que deben observarse al trasplantar mandrágoras. Justifique." Justifique. _Siempre esa palabra. Frunció el seño. ¿Por qué no un "Verdadero o Falso"? ¿Qué había de malo con los "Verdaderos o Falsos"? Se dispuso a escribir, no obstante, mientras intentaba unir sus ideas dispersas en una respuesta satisfactoria. Bueno, al menos en oraciones coherentes. Era difícil concentrarse con el calor que hacía en la habitación, a pesar de que estaba bajo tierra.

Gracias a su absolutamente desastroso desempeño durante los exámenes de fin de año, había tenido que rendir nuevamente todas las materias durante el verano. Y ni siquiera podía distraerse mirando los jardines de Hogwarts. Estaba en el Ministerio, en la oficina del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos, División de Alumnos Defectuosos. De acuerdo, esa última parte la había inventado. El resto era tristemente cierto.

Y si bien había ventanas, el paisaje consistía solamente en edificios. Tenía la sospecha de que era para torturar a los recursantes como ella. Al igual que el hecho de que la temperatura fuera insoportable.

A unos metros de ella, sin disimular su estado de aburrimiento, se encontraban Ted Lupin y Nicolas Swane, profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones, respectivamente, desde el año escolar anterior. Minerva McGonagall se había comunicado vía lechuza para anunciarles un nuevo compromiso como docentes, el cual consistía en supervisar los exámenes junto a profesores de otros colegios. Había agregado que confiaba plenamente en ellos y que no tendrían ningún inconveniente.

Los nervios se les habían evaporado en el instante que comprendieron que su tarea era estar sentados durante horas observando a los estudiantes, sumidos en un silencio monótono y soporífero.

El único desafío era mantenerse despiertos.

- Cinco galeones a que el anciano del primer asiento se duerme antes de que termine el examen. –murmuró Ted, con la mayor discreción posible.

Nicolas giró la cabeza hacia donde el profesor en cuestión se encontraba.

- ¿Bromeas? –respondió. – Ya está dormido.

- Claro que n… oh, es verdad. –sonrió Ted.

- ¿Cómo piensas que se mantiene despierta? –preguntó Nicolas, señalando a la máxima autoridad del Tribunal, una bruja anciana que, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban allí, estaba tan alerta como al principio.

- Está embalsamada.

Nicolas soltó una carcajada que tuvo que acallar inmediatamente ante la mirada de censura que recibió de la bruja en cuestión.

Miró su reloj. Prácticamente no había pasado nada de tiempo. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y, a su lado, Ted Lupin hizo exactamente lo mismo. Después de todo, ellos en su momento habían prácticamente suplicado por sus puestos.

Allí, aburriéndose como nunca antes, no podían recordar un motivo lo suficientemente lógico para hacerlo.

**º º º**

Dipsy observó como Alyssa se movía de un lado a otro de la cocina, recogiendo ingredientes y preparando sin una pizca de ayuda mágica lo que parecía que iba a ser la cena. La elfina se había ofrecido en incontables ocasiones a ayudarla con su magia, pero la joven se había negado.

Golpearon la puerta.

- Necesito entrar. –se escuchó que decía una voz gruñona.

- ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó Alyssa en voz alta.

- Entrar. _Alohomora._ –se escuchó que forcejeaban con la puerta sin éxito.

- ¡Te dije que no podías entrar, Aberforth! –exclamó Alyssa. – Y Dipsy mantiene cerrada la puerta, así que no lo intentes.

- ¡Es mi cocina! –se quejó el mago.

- No ahora.

- ¡Alyssa!

Ella soltó un bufido de exasperación. Se dirigió a la puerta mientras con la mirada le pedía a la elfina que acabara con el hechizo que la mantenía cerrada. La abrió apenas para que cupiera su cabeza y se asomó. Del otro lado, el anciano mago la miraba enfadado.

- Hazte a un lado. –le indicó.

- No.

- Necesito…

- Nada. –le anticipó ella. - La posada está vacía. No hay clientes.

- Alyssa, no seas…

- ¡Es tan sólo por un rato más! –rogó ella, antes de que el mago pudiera terminar de hablar. – Es importante.

- Tengo que darles de comer a Dolly y Patty. –se estaba refiriendo a las cabras que habitaban en el patio trasero. La única forma de acceder al mismo era a través de la cocina.

- Ya les di de comer. –Aberforth la miró escéptico. - ¡En serio! Puedes preguntarles. No esperes que te respondan, eso sí. –agregó, murmurando. El mago hizo un gruñido de advertencia, como cada vez que las cabras eran mencionadas en broma por la joven. – Mira, es tan sólo un rato más. Lo prometo.

Y, antes de que Aberforth pudiera contestar, cerró la puerta nuevamente. El mago suspiró, resignado. No obstante, se giró y caminó lentamente hasta una de las sillas del salón, que en ese momento se encontraba desierto, donde se dejó caer.

Si bien supuso que debería estar sintiéndose molesto por no poder circular libremente por su propio establecimiento, la realidad era distinta. Las comisuras de sus labios se torcieron en un ínfimo gesto de afecto al recordar, no sin cierta nostalgia, que la única persona que lo había ayudado a cuidar voluntariamente de sus cabras era su hermana menor Ariana. Su hermano había sido demasiado "brillante" como para ello, pensó con amargura.

Dirigió su vista a la puerta cerrada de la cocina un momento, y luego la desvió hacia el exterior. Con la mirada ausente, reflexionó acerca de cómo habían cambiado la joven y la elfina desde el día en que les había ofrecido refugio. A decir verdad, Dipsy seguía siendo tan cortés y dócil como cualquier elfo doméstico que hubiera conocido, pero ya no temblaba de timidez cuando quería dirigirse a él. Alyssa, no obstante, era la que había llevado a cabo un giro más radical en su comportamiento.

Si bien al principio mostraba cierta reticencia a realizar tareas hogareñas y miraba nostálgica a las brujas que se paseaban por las calles de Hogsmeade en atractivas túnicas, la joven había madurado considerablemente. No tenía que decirle prácticamente en qué necesitaba ayuda. Ella se le anticipaba continuamente. Sin saberlo, había conseguido dos ayudantes más que capaces para dirigir su posada.

Lo que le resultaba más curioso era la lealtad que demostraba la elfina hacia ella, y, al mismo tiempo, la simpleza y sencillez con la que Alyssa se le dirigía. Le había comentado brevemente las circunstancias en que su familia se había desentendido de ella, y el hecho de que fuera tan amigable con una elfina doméstica, contrario a lo esperable dada la educación que había recibido, le resultaba admirable.

No obstante, la fortaleza y madurez que demostraba no le terminaban de cerrar del todo para una joven de trece años. No porque no estuviera orgulloso de ella, cosa que sí estaba, sino porque le parecía que estaba creciendo anticipadamente. Rara vez sonreía, y se tomaba todo con excesiva seriedad.

Y eso lo estaba pensando él, que tenía perfectamente bien asumida su personalidad insociable y hasta huraña. Tendría que hablar con ella en algún momento. Era esperable para un anciano de su edad, con la vida que había tenido, pero no para alguien como ella, con toda la vida por delante.

- Te estás quedando sordo, Aberforth.

El mago parpadeó, sobresaltado. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado a Alyssa acercándose. Ella lo miraba expectante.

- Por supuesto que no. –refunfuñó él.

- Es la verdad. –rebatió ella. – Hace una hora que te estoy llamando y no me contestas.

- ¿Una hora, dices? –exclamó.

- De acuerdo, unos minutos. –aceptó ella.

El mago señaló con la cabeza a la puerta de la cocina, que se encontraba abierta y dejaba ver el interior de la habitación.

- ¿Terminaste?

Ella asintió, y sonrió con orgullo.

- Era lo que te estaba intentando decirte. La cena está lista. –dijo, mientras se hacía a un lado, y dejaba ver lo que habían preparado.

Dipsy estaba de pie ante una mesa relativamente grande, cubierta con un mantel algo raído y repleta de una variedad de platos finamente presentados.

- Ya sabes… -explicó Alyssa, con una timidez poco característica en ella-, mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts y hasta las vacaciones no… quería hacer algo para… quería hacer algo distinto. –finalizó abruptamente, desviando la mirada.

Volvió a mirar a Aberforth cuando este, de pie, le colocó un momento la mano sobre la cabeza, en un gesto de afecto atípico en él.

- Gracias, pequeña. –le dijo. – Lo aprecio mucho. Bueno, es hora de cerrar y comer. –dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada.

Durante un largo rato no se escuchó nada más que el ruido de los cubiertos al chocar contra la porcelana de los platos. Alyssa estaba pensando en lo extraña que era su vida. ¿Quién iba a decir que iba a estar en "Cabeza de Puerco" durante gran parte del verano? ¿Lejos de sus padres?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "hasta las vacaciones no vuelvo"?

La voz gruñona de Aberforth retumbó en el salón, a pesar de que el mago no levantó la voz. La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Alyssa trató de recordar a qué se estaba refiriendo el mago.

- Quiero decir, no puedo volver aquí hasta las vacaciones de invierno. -explicó.

- ¿Pero este no es tu tercer año? –inquirió el mago. Ella asintió. – Pues entonces vas a visitar el pueblo. Algunos fines de semana. –explicó, refiriéndose por costumbre a la ciudad como "pueblo". Luego cayó en la cuenta de algo. – Aunque seguro prefieras pasear por el centro, con tus compañeros. –supuso. – No te preocupes…

- ¡No es eso! –se apresuró a corregir Alyssa, mirando también a Dipsy porque podía notar algo de decepción en sus ojos. – Es que no puedo venir. No tengo nadie que firme la autorización. Mis padres no lo harían jamás. –explicó, con amargura, mientras movía la comida de un lado a otro con el tenedor.

Era raro: sabía que había sido afortunada al haber sido rescatada por Aberforth, pero por un momento extrañó la vida que solía tener con sus padres. Si aún siguiera con ellos, seguramente podría visitar Hogsmeade como el resto de sus compañeros, y pasar el día con Scorpius y Potter.

Sobre todo con Scorpius.

- Hay una forma. –Alyssa levantó inmediatamente la mirada hacia Aberforth, ilusionada. – Pero es secreta y va contra las normas del colegio. No puedes compartirla con nadie. –le advirtió.

- No lo haré, lo prometo. –se apresuró a decir Alyssa.

El mago asintió.

- Te mostraré el camino después de comer. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste hablar de la Sala de los Requerimientos? –preguntó.

Ella hizo un ademán negativo con la cabeza.

- Te gustará. –dijo sucintamente Aberforth, con un brillo en los ojos que no le pasó desapercibido.

**º º º**

- Rosie, ¿has visto mis… -Lily se detuvo en seco en el umbral de la puerta-… plumas? –finalizó ausentemente. - ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rosie? –preguntó confundida.

Su prima estaba de pie sobre algo peludo que bien podría ser un libro, si no fuera por el hecho de que se movía intentando escapar de ella.

- Intentando… domar… este libro. –jadeó. –Sin que me muerda de nuevo. –agregó.

De modo que _realmente_ era un libro.

- ¿Es un libro que puede morder? –preguntó la pequeña pelirroja, entusiasmada. - ¡Genial!

Rose le dirigió una mirada extrañada, mientras el libro continuaba luchando por escapar.

- ¿Has intentado calmarlo? –le sugirió Lily.

- Buena idea. –aceptó Rose. De inmediato, apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en un solo pie, y con el otro empezó a pisotear el grueso volumen. - ¡Quieto! ¡Quieto, dije!

- ¡Rosie! –le recriminó Lily, horrorizada. - ¡No de esa forma!

Se acercó y se arrodilló al lado del libro. Acto seguido, comenzó a acariciarlo y murmurar unas palabras casi inaudibles para apaciguarlo.

- Lily, es un libro, no te entiende. –le dijo Rose, mirándola como si estuviera loca. No obstante, instantes después, Lily había logrado efectivamente su cometido. El _Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_ finalmente se había calmado. - ¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso? –le preguntó, haciéndose a un lado y permitiendo que Lily levantara el libro y lo limpiara de la suciedad que le había dejado al pisotearlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras se lo devolvía a su prima para que lo asegurara con un cinturón.

- Tan sólo me salió.

- Oh… ¿le dijiste cómo calmarlo? Que aguafiestas, Lils. –comentó la voz de un joven.

Las dos ocupantes de la habitación se giraron para ver quien estaba en su puerta. Era James, que parecía estar decepcionado de alguna forma. A su lado se encontraba Albus, quien, a diferencia de su hermano, sonreía ampliamente.

- Si la hubieras dejado seguir cinco minutos más, hubiera ganado la apuesta. –explicó el mayor. Rose le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación, mientras que Lily no parecía tan afectada.

- Mala suerte, James. –dijo Albus, aunque su tono no reflejaba en absoluto una intención de consolar a su hermano. Acto seguido, estiró la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

Con un chasquido de resignación, James sacó una rana de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Albus.

- Genial. –murmuró éste, mientras abría de inmediato el paquete.

- ¿James? –llamó una voz de adulto, desde el comedor de la casa.

- ¡Estoy aquí, papá! –contestó James.

Unos segundos después Harry aparecía en el pasillo donde se encontraban. Estaba por dirigirse a su hijo mayor, cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿No se te habían terminado las ranas de chocolate, Al? –preguntó, recordando que el menor le había estado insistiendo para que le trajera más.

- Sí, pero me la gané. –respondió sin pensarlo el chico. Al instante comprendió su error. Mientras su hermano rodaba los ojos en un gesto de exasperación, su padre lo miraba con desaprobación.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que dejen de apostar entre ustedes? –les reprochó. Si lo hicieran de vez en cuando, no habría problema, pero lo de ellos era constante.

- En serio, Al, te vuelves más idiota cada día, ¿verdad? –le recriminó James a su hermano menor.

- ¡Cállate, James! –le espetó el aludido, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

- Silencio los dos. –se le anticipó Harry a James. Con un movimiento de la varita hizo desaparecer el último pedazo de rana que le quedaba a Albus, ante lo que éste exclamó "¡No! ¡Era la mejor parte!". – Albus, a tu habitación. James, ven conmigo. Tu madre y yo queremos charlar un momento contigo.

- ¿Por qué yo nada más? –se quejó éste. Le parecía injusto que Albus se salvara de la charla con su madre. - ¡Él es el que no sabe mantener la boca cerrada! –se excusó.

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

- Se trata de otra cosa. Y además la idea no es que apuesten en secreto si no que dejen de hacerlo, ¿sabes?

James no hizo ningún comentario más, sino que puso las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió a su padre en silencio cuando éste comenzó a caminar.

Sentada en el sillón del comedor de la casa de Ron y Hermione, Ginny observó cómo unos serios Harry y James se le unían. Su hijo mantenía la mirada en el piso con lo que supuso que acababa de ser regañado por algo. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su marido, ante lo que este gesticuló "apuestas" con los labios. Ginny hizo una pequeña mueca de exasperación pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, Harry parecía haberse encargado de poner las cosas en su lugar.

Cuando James estuvo sentado entre ella y Harry, la pelirroja se dirigió a su hijo.

- James, queríamos hablar contigo porque mañana vas a empezar un año muy importante para ti.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido éste. - ¡Oh! ¿Se refieren a las MHB? _(N. de la A.: también conocidas como TIMO)_

- Exacto. –corroboró Ginny. – Son muy importantes para tu futuro, James. –prosiguió. – Tienes que…

- ¡Pero yo quiero jugar al _quidditch_ como tú, mamá! –se le anticipó éste. - ¿Para qué quiero unas MHB?

- Aún así son importantes, James. –replicó Ginny, suponiendo que su hijo iba a esgrimir ese argumento. No estaba segura de si era su vocación o simplemente no quería estudiar. Probablemente un poco de ambas.

- Pero…

- James, -intervino su padre- tienes que comprender que no todo se trata de _quidditch_. – pensó cómo expresar lo que quería decir a continuación. – Puede que lleguen momentos en que necesites saber algo más que cómo lanzar una _quaffle_, ¿entiendes? Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones… -James arrugó un poco la nariz ante la mención de esa materia-… son cosas muy importantes. Todo lo que aprenderás te ayudará a valerte por ti mismo, James, ¿de acuerdo?

La seriedad en el tono de su padre lo hizo meditar un momento.

- ¿Cómo "Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"? –preguntó. - ¿A eso se refieren? ¿A lo que pasó en Hogsmeade? –insistió, mirando alternativamente a los dos adultos.

- Sí y no. –contestó Harry. Ante la mirada atenta de James, explicó: - Sí, han estado pasando cosas en Hogsmeade que nos preocupan, y queremos que aprendas todo lo que puedas en Hogwarts.

- Pero también queremos que entiendas que tu educación es importante, James. –agregó Ginny. – Tienes que prometernos que vas a esforzarte. –agregó.

- "Prometer" es una palabra muy fuerte, mamá.

- James. –dijeron simultáneamente Harry y Ginny.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -accedió éste. Luego colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho, y dijo, si bien con un exceso de dramatismo: - Lo prometo.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron, mientras el hombre le despeinaba el cabello cariñosamente a su hijo.

- Hay algo más, James. –agregó la pelirroja.

James se giró hacia ella.

- El Bosque Prohibido. –dijo sucintamente.

El chico adoptó un gesto de confusión.

- No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

- Por favor, James. No nos tomes por tontos.

- De acuerdo, está bien. ¡Pero no tienen que preocuparse por eso! ¡Tengo el mapa! –exclamó, haciendo referencia al Mapa del Merodeador que sus padres sabían que conservaba.

En un movimiento tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, su padre sacudió su varita y, el instante siguiente, la varita de James, que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón, voló hacia la mano de su padre.

- El mapa no te ayudó con eso, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos ante el aspecto sorprendido de su hijo.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Tú eres un Auror, papá! –se quejó éste.

- ¿Pero tengo razón o no? –rebatió él.

- Sí, tienes razón. –murmuró James, resignado. Un instante después su rostro se iluminó. - ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso? ¿Magia sin hablar?

- Lo aprenderás en su momento. –respondió él.

- ¿Y si es demasiado tarde? –preguntó James a su vez en un tono exageradamente trágico. - ¿Y si necesito defenderme de alguien? Puede llegar a salvar mi vida, papá.

Ginny observó divertida el dilema que reflejaban los ojos de Harry. James realmente sabía cómo conseguir lo que deseaba.

Finalmente, Harry suspiró, y James supo que había ganado.

- Te daré una idea general y en qué libros buscar más información. ¡Es eso o nada! –advirtió, anticipando que James iba a quejarse.

- Está bien. –aceptó, finalmente.

Total, no era él quien iba a leer los libros, sino Sue. ¿Para qué sino tenía una novia tan aficionada a la biblioteca?

**º º º**

Scorpius se encontraba en la Plataforma 9 ¾, cruzado de brazos y mirando con cara de pocos amigos a la multitud de alumnos de Hogwarts y sus respectivas familias que se movían de un lado a otro.

A su lado, sus padres estaban charlando entre ellos pero él los ignoraba completamente. Estaba pensando de qué manera exacta le recriminaría a Alyssa su falta de contacto durante todo el verano, además del hecho de que hubiera mantenido secretos a su espalda.

No obstante, en el fondo tenía mucho entusiasmo por volver a Hogwarts. Por fin se libraría del cuidado sobreprotector de sus padres. Dirigió la vista hacia su baúl, donde se encontraba su reluciente y nueva escoba de carrera, _Ventisca_. Pronto podría volver a volar en ella.

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Scorpius?

- No. –respondió éste con total sinceridad y no de muy buen modo.

- No le hables así a tu madre. –le advirtió Draco sin alterar su voz, colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de advertencia.

- Lo siento. –refunfuñó. ¿No podían dejarlo tranquilo? Habían estado encima de él durante todo el verano. Se merecía un descanso.

Astoria prosiguió con lo que había estado tratando de expresar a su hijo.

- Te estaba diciendo que quería que tuvieras cuidado con…

Scorpius soltó un suspiró de hartazgo.

- Sí, madre, lo has dicho millones de veces. Tendré cuidado. De hecho, voy a tratar de no hacer magia. Puede ser peligroso, quién sabe. –agregó, sarcástico.

Inmediatamente sintió cómo la mano de su padre presionaba aún más en su hombro, girándolo hasta quedar de frente a él. Draco colocó la mano que tenía libre en la misma posición que la otra y se inclinó para hablarle a su altura, sin alterar la voz.

- Escúchame bien, Scorpius, porque no lo voy a repetir. Vas a terminar en este instante con esa actitud inmadura e irrespetuosa, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a mantener la boca cerrada y comportarte como si tuvieras algo más de cinco años. ¿Fui claro?

El adolescente asintió, pero su padre aún no había terminado. Bajó un poco más la voz.

- Ahora te vas a despedir como corresponde y no vas a arruinar con tu actitud el último momento que pasaremos juntos hasta las vacaciones.

El rubio asintió nuevamente, y contuvo todas las contestaciones que pasaban por su mente.

No veía la hora de estar en Hogwarts.

Mientras volvía a pasear la mirada por la multitud, distinguió una cabellera verde que se dirigía hacia él. No había duda de que se trataba de su mejor amigo.

Ya era hora.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tanto tiempo! Nunca había tardado tanto tiempo en escribir un solo capítulo. De hecho, tuve que volver para atrás en la historia para recordar dónde había terminado. Espero que aún haya alguien leyendo del otro lado. Si es así, ¡muchas gracias por la paciencia!<strong>

**¡Les mando un abrazo y espero que me cuenten qué les pareció!**

**(Les contaría que fue de mi vida durante el último año, pero es una historia muy larga).**

**¡Besos!**


End file.
